Shakedown
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: The wrestlers are in Montana when an earthquake hits! To complicate matters, Amy is watching her Aunt’s 2 children at the time of the incident.
1. The morning after

All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF.  
  
If you would like to use my story on other sites, please ask me first.  
  
This is the sequel to "Wounded."  
  
Feedback please :)  
  
Shakedown  
  
Chapter 1: The Morning After  
  
The next morning the WWF wrestlers were on their way to San Francisco. Chris and Jessica took a seat next to Amy. He waved a hand in front of Amy' face, no response.   
"Hey, Amy, penny for your thoughts?" Chris asked.   
She shook her head, attempting to clear her thoughts.  
"I wanted to thank you for making us "Aunts" of the baby. That was really sweet of you," she said with a smile.   
"Your welcome," he said ruffling the back of her hair. "Your like the little sister I never had."  
"That's because she is the little sister you never had. Your an only child remember," Jeff said smartly as he walked past their seats.   
"Smart.." Chris muttered. Jessica clapped a hand over his mouth.   
"Remember what we talked about. No unnecessary cursing, the baby might hear."   
Chris sighed, "Yes dear." Amy stifled a laugh.   
"Don't even think about it," Chris warned, narrowing his eyes. "Besides, Jeff is probably trying to get me back for my remark last night."   
"You bet I am," Jeff shot back with a grin.   
"Geez, you have ears like a linx," Chris remarked. He was sorely tempted to throw the magazine he was trying to read, at Jeff.  
"Only when the conversation is about me," Jeff said, grinning.  
Nora hit him lightly on the arm, but couldn't keep a smile from coming to her lips.   
Amy, feeling exhausted from the last couple days, dozed off. In her sleep, her dreams troubled her. She dreamt she had waited to late, and that she became an old maid.  
She woke up with a start.   
"Are you okay Amy?" Jessica asked her in concern.   
She nodded, "I'm okay." Anxious, she needed to talk to Matt. She undid her seat-belt. She walked up the aisle a ways, and to Matt's chair.   
"Matt, can we talk?" Amy asked.  
"Sure, what's up?" Matt was nervous about what Amy wanted to discuss with him. The plane hit an air pocket, and dipped. Amy landed squarely in Matt's lap. Matt instinctively wrapped his arms around Amy's waist to keep her out of harms way as much as possible. In seconds it was over. Amy blushed, even though she liked the feel of Matt's arms around her waist.   
"Oh, uh sorry," they both stammered at the same time. Amy quickly scrambled off Matt's lap, while just as quickly he released her. Amy couldn't talk to him now. The situation was way too awkward at the moment. *Darn it, I blew it!* she thought to herself.   
"What am I doing?" Matt asked himself. "I'm going to scare her away!"   
Amy went back to her seat.   
Chris asked in concern, "Do you want to talk Amy?"  
She shook her head forlornly, "No thanks," she said softly.  
Jeff leaned in toward Nora and whispered, "Did you see what just happened. Nora nodded. "They have been dancing around each other like this ever since we left North Carolina." They both need to talk to teach other about their changing relationship."  
"Their scared to. Maybe they are afraid that it is a one-sided love," Nora said softly.   
Jeff shrugged, "But it's easy to tell they're in love."  
Nora put her hand on Jeff's arm. "Maybe for you, but not for them," she said gently.   
"Perhaps," Jeff said thoughtfully. "You should have majored in psychology," Jeff said pointedly.   
"I didn't need to, my roommate did," she said with a smile. "I was her favorite test subject," Nora said ruefully.   
"Oh, so I have a crazy girlfriend do I," he said teasingly.  
"I think not," she said elbowing him. Nora couldn't keep a straight face. "I need to keep you around just for your sense of humor," she said with a giggle. He started to protest, but she silenced him with a quick kiss on the lips.   
Everything went well in San Francisco, no unexpected kidnappings, or unstable relatives. Amy and Matt didn't get a chance to talk though because they didn't see each other that much. For the next week the WWF traveled from state to state and unlike most of the time, half of her matches were by herself and not with the Hardys. It didn't matter anyway, because her line of thinking was along the lines of, *Yeah, like I'm going to discuss our personal lives in the middle of the ring, in front of thousands of people. I don't think so.* Amy was in her hotel room, staring at the tv, only mildly interested in Roswell. She looked at her watch. *8:00 o'clock, Matt is probably still awake. I have to talk to him about us. Maybe he has something to say about it too, I hope.* She took a deep breath. *It was now or never.* She went across the hall and knocked on Matt's door. No answer. *Maybe he's downstairs,* she thought. She passed Jeff's room, did a doubletake and stared through the open doorway. Jeff wasn't there, but Trish and Matt were-in the middle of an intense kiss!   



	2. Too Little Too Late

All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF.  
  
If anyone would like to use this story on their site, please ask me first.  
  
Chapter 2: Too Little Too Late  
  
Amy felt as if all the breath had been knocked from her lungs. *I'm going to hyperventilate!* her mind screamed, yet she couldn't move. She felt completely numb inside. She let out a small gasp, then turned and fled.   
Matt broke away from Trish's kiss.   
"Trish, I don't think wait a second, did you hear something?"  
He broke away from her completely and poked his head out the door.   
"I didn't hear anything," she said sweetly. He didn't see the gleam in her eyes. As she was kissing Matt, she looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed Amy standing there in shock. Trish's mind drifted back to her thoughts during the kiss *Now I have her right where I want her. Say goodbye to your precious Matt, after having me, why would he want you. Besides, I won't let you have him.* Her smile turned to a frown, as she heard what Matt was telling her.   
"Trish, I don't think us getting involved is a good idea. A friend perhaps, but," his voice trailed off. He looked her directly in the eyes and asked, "Why did you tell RTC all of our wrestling moves?"  
Her eyes downcast, she stared at the carpeted floor. "I guess I just wanted to get your attention, that's all."   
He looked at her in shock, but he quickly recovered and said gently, "You know there are better ways to get someone's attention.   
"Like just now," she said softly.   
Matt frowned and backed away. "Not just like now," he said firmly.   
She looked at him with "tears" in her eyes. "You don't trust me do you!" she cried.   
"Whoa, hang on a second, I di"   
"It's Amy, isn't it? she demanded. "You're in love with her," she accused, wiping the liquid tear solution away from her eyes.  
He looked at her in surprise, unsure of what to say. For a minute there, Trish really could see that he was in love with Amy. She could see it in his eyes, and the eyes were indeed the windows to the soul. *Now how am I going to compete with that.*  
She fled the room, leaving Matt speechless. Amy raced down the corridor and skidded to a stop as she saw the exercise room come into view. She shoved open the glass door, plopped down on an exercise bike, and started to pedal furiously. Before she knew it, her leg muscles started to become very tight.  
"Hey, what are you trying to do, pedal until your legs fall off? Jeff asked, grinning. He frowned, seeing her tear-stained face. "Amy, what's wrong?" he asked in concern. She panicked, *Oh my gosh, I didn't even realize I was crying,* she thought furiously. She quickly brushed a hand across her face. Jeff strode over to Amy and pushed a strand of her now sweaty hair out of her eyes. "It's about Matt isn't it?" he asked softly. Amy blushed slightly. "I'm not as oblivious to the situation as you may think," Jeff said softly.   
"But, I, we never thought," Amy sputtered.   
"I know," Jeff said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You and Matt need to talk about your relationship," Jeff said firmly, looking directly into her eyes.   
"What relationship," Amy replied angrily.  
Jeff rolled his eyes, "Oh, please, don't kid yourself Amy. It's easy to see Matt likes you."  
"I don't think so," Amy said sadly.   
"Hey, guys, what's up?" Matt asked as he walked into the exercise room. Amy's head jerked up with a start. She brushed past Jeff and rushed out of the room.   
"What's up with her?" Matt asked casually.  
"That's what I'd like to know," Jeff growled as he pushed past Matt. Matt watched as Jeff rushed out of the room. When Jeff was gone, Matt dropped his carefree facade and scowled. He had an awful feeling that Amy had seen the kiss, which made him feel horribly guilty. He kept telling himself, "She's not my girlfriend, so the kiss was no big deal. Matt's heart kept telling him the kiss was a big deal, and doggone it, he wanted Amy to be his girlfriend. With that though uppermost in his mind, he yanked open the door and raced out of the room.   
  
  



	3. Tremors

All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, except Aunt Carrie.  
  
If you would like to use my story or Aunt Carrie, please ask me first.  
  
Chapter 3: Tremors  
Impatiently, Amy looked at her watch, 11:00 o'clock. All the wrestlers were catching a red-eye flight to Idaho Falls, for Monday Night Raw. They should have already boarded the plane by now, but the plane had just landed a few minutes ago. It left O'Hare airport 45 minutes late due to fog. So, now they'd have to wait for at least a ½ hour until the plane was re-fueled and all their luggage put on board, not to mention, the pre-check flight. Amy sighed, pacing wasn't going to improve the situation any. She grabbed her duffel bag, slung it over her shoulder and plopped down onto the vinyl, padded seat beside Steve Austin.   
"How ya feelin, darlin?" Austin drawled.   
"Been better," she replied honestly.   
"Oh, your ribs will be back to normal in no time," Steve reassured her.   
Debra leaned across Austin and reached out to pat Amy's knee,   
"He's right hon.." Debra stopped and scrutinized Amy's deeply troubled face and pain-filled eyes. Steve looked from his wife to Amy and back again.   
"Uh, oh, I'm not sticking around for this one. I feel a conversation coming on, one that was created, no patented by women. Ladies, if you'll excuse me." Steve found an empty seat next to Steve Blackman. *Steve may tend to keep to himself, but it sure is a lot better than sitting between two women who are talking about girlie stuff.*   
"Sugar," Debra said softly, "we need to talk."  
Amy found herself opening up to Debra, telling her everything that had happened, from that fateful day in Cameron up to now. Debra reminded Amy of her mother. In a profession dominated by mostly men, it was nice to have a woman to talk to. By the time Amy got on the plane she was feeling a bit better. As she settled in her seat, she looked at her watch: 11:45 p.m. *Wow, I didn't even realize I had that much to say about Matt and I. She sighed. *I should talk to Matt.* Amy glanced over at Austin, Debra and Steve Blackman. She watched as Austin talked with Steve, or rather to him, Amy thought. Amy grinned slightly. *Austin was going to make a conversationalist out of Blackman yet.* She looked over at Stephanie, who was cuddled up against Paul, attempting to get some sleep. Amy's mind wandered. She couldn't help but wonder if Paul's shoulder was soft and slightly squishy- like a pillow, or hard like a rock. *Woah, too much time on my hands,* she thought shaking her head. For a brief moment, she let the image of Paul and Stephanie fade into her and Matt. She shook her head. It hurt too much. She happened to glance over at Matt and Jeff and did a doubletake. Trish was in the middle seat between them, using Matt' shoulder as a pillow! She noticed Matt looked awfully uncomfortable. *Good !* she thought. It hurt though, a lot. She also had a nagging doubt that maybe, just maybe he wasn't interested in Trish. *To many what ifs, I'm going to get some sleep.* As the engines rumbled to life, Amy was out like a light. She woke with a start as the plane touched down. The plane rolled to a stop and everyone stood up in their seats. Amy wearily made her way towards the front of the plane. Unexpectedly, she felt a hand gently close around her wrist.   
"Amy, can we talk? I mean after we all get settled in at the hotel. Maybe over coffee or something."  
She smiled, "I'd like that."  
Just then a pair of hands slid around Matt's waist. Matt jumped in surprise.   
"Trish," Matt said as he attempted to extricate himself from her grasp.   
"Look, your holding up the line, keep going would ya," a grumpy voice said from somewhere behind them.   
More and more Amy was beginning to believe that there really was nothing going on between Trish and Matt, but Trish's "little display of affection," was too much.   
Amy's eyes narrowed, "Perhaps when your not so.. busy," Amy said icily. Open-mouthed, Matt stared after Amy's retreating form. Recovering his sense, Matt called after, "Amy, wait a second." Amy just kept on walking, ignoring him. Matt whirled on Trish, a disgusted look on his face. "Stay away from me Trish, I mean it!" Matt stormed down the ramp.   
"I'd listen to him," Jeff said calmly as he casually walked past a shocked Trish on his way down the ramp.  
  
At the hotel:  
Amy picked up the phone and dialed her Aunt Carrie's number. Amy had originally planned on calling her Aunt after the match tonight, but now she needed to get her mind focused on something else.   
"Reynolds residence."  
"Hi, Aunt Carrie, It's Amy."  
"Hey, Amy, so what brings you to Idaho?"  
"We have a wrestling show to do tonight."  
"Oh, that's right, I remember now, you mentioned Monday Night Raw in your last letter." Amy and her Aunt talked about upcoming events, friends, family, etc. "So," Aunt Carrie asked casually, "how are you and Matt doing?" Surprised, Amy was silent for a minute.   
"Fine, everything's fine," Amy said abruptly.   
"Okay, spill it kiddo, everything is not okay," Aunt Carrie said pointedly. Amy sighed, she could never hide her feelings from her Aunt. It was going to be a long phone call, however, Amy was surprised to find how good it felt to confide in her Aunt. It was like a giant weight was lifted off her shoulders. As she got off the phone with her Aunt, her first thought was, *Now if only I can face the guys.*   
  
Later that night:  
Amy was in the locker room, changing into her wrestling clothes. She ended up avoiding both Matt and Jeff for the rest of the day. She really was going to try to clear the air with Matt, and ease Jeff's concern about her. *Okay, I admit it,* she thought to herself, *I'm a coward.* To make matters worse they had a match against Edge, Christian and Trish in 10 minutes. She wanted to rip Trish's pretty, little fake eyelashes right off her face, then she wanted to wrap her arms around Matt's neck and.."  
"Hey, it's showtime," Chris said softly.   
Amy turned around to face him. "Wish us luck," Amy smiled weakly.   
"Break a leg, as long as it's not yours," he cracked.   
"Ha, ha," Amy threw over her shoulder as she headed towards the ring. The Hardy's music played as Amy and the Hardys did their trademark guns at the top of the ramp. Then they raced down to the ring and slid under the ropes. Edge and Christian slowly walked down the ramp, with Trish sandwiched between them. Amy pointed to Trish and mouthed, "Your mine!" Matt and Jeff looked at Amy uneasily. Jeff knew something was really bothering Amy and he had a feeling Trish was involved somehow. Jeff really wanted to talk to Amy about it more. Matt just wanted to talk to Amy, period. They both realized Amy had been intentionally hiding out from them most of the day.   
A voice broke into their thoughts, "Guys, are you ready?" Amy asked.   
"Uh, sure," they said simultaneously. Amy looked at them quizzically, and smiled softly.   
"Uh, sure, whatever," she mimicked, with a roll of her eyes.  
Momentarily forgetting what happened earlier, Amy slapped Matt on the back lightly, and joked, "Get out there and wrassle!" Matt clothes-lined Edge and grabbed him in a sleeper hold. Edge started to lose consciousness. Trish dashed out into the ring and put a major lip-lock on Matt.   
Amy dashed into the ring and raced towards Trish. "You tramp!" Amy screamed, as she grabbed Trish by the hair and slammed her head into the turnbuckle. Dazed, Trish turned around to face Amy. Amy was ready for her. Wrapping her legs around Trish's neck, she flipped her over. Amy felt very satisfied doing the flying head scissors on Trish. She stood up, took a deep breath and smiled. That moment cost Amy though. Trish kneed her in the ribs.   
"Come on Amy!" Matt yelled.   
Trish grabbed Amy by the hair. "Now who has the upper hand," Trish sneered. Amy couldn't respond because of the searing pain in her ribs. Suddenly, the ring started to vibrate. Amy couldn't seem to stay on her feet and fell to her knees. There was this deafening roar that was much louder than the crowd.   
"Get down," Matt yelled in her ear. He pulled her down flat onto the mat.  
"When will the shaking stop!" she screamed to Matt.  
"It'll all be over in a minute baby," Matt replied from above her. She could feel his arms resting lightly on her head. She squirmed to get out from underneath him. "Stay put Amy, you're safer where you're at." Reluctantly, she stopped squirming. Just as quickly as it had started, it suddenly stopped.  
"Everyone okay?" Matt asked as he helped Amy up.  
"Yeah," Trish said shakily as Edge helped her up. The 6 wrestlers looked around them to survey the damage. Plaster and dust had fallen all around them. Amy looked up to see a giant hole in the roof. It was in the shape of a perfect circle.   
"That's not too bad," Amy said, pointing to the hole in the roof.   
"That is though," Jeff said pointing straight ahead. Amy jumped down out of the ring.   
"Where are you going!" Matt yelled.   
"If the phones still work, I'm going to call 911!" she yelled back.  
Jeff scanned the crowd for a second. The crowd was in a frenzy. Everyone was pushing and shoving, trying to make their way to the exit.   
"Amy be careful," Jeff muttered.   
Jeff's eyes flicked upwards to the second level. He studied it closely. One of the pillars that had been supporting it had collapsed. Part of the upper level was suspended in mid-air. "Guys, I have an idea," Jeff said as he slid out of the ring.  
"I hope you know what your doing Jeff," Matt said as he followed him out of the ring.   
Jeff started walking backwards, facing Matt. "They are halfway to the first floor. I think we'll be able to catch them, if we work as a team," Jeff said excitedly.   
Edge(Adam) looked at Jeff nervously. "What if some of the people are extra large? That's going to hurt."  
Jeff rolled his eyes, "Adam, get a grip. I don't think it will hurt any worse than some of the bumps that we take." Matt nodded in agreement, "Jeff's right Adam, we can pull this off."   
Jeff smiled at his brother, "Thanks."   
"No problem little bro."   
Out of breath Amy rushed back to the group, "Okay, I was able to get through. The fire department and the E.M.T.'s should be here soon." Just then screams of terror came from behind them. The last support that was holding up that section of the upper level was cracking, and the balcony fell another foot.   
"We don't have any time left. Let's go!" Jeff said urgently. Amy looked at Matt blankly. He quickly explained the plan as they raced towards the falling structure.   
  
30 minutes later:  
Trish was just helping the last person away from the structure when it completely collapsed to the ground in a loud crash. She screamed. Simultaneously, Jeff shoved her from behind to protect Trish and the young teen with her. When the dust subsided, Matt raced over to Jeff.   
"Jeff are you okay?" Matt asked frantically.   
"Yeah, I'm fine, just dirtier," he said with a grin. Afraid for his brother, Matt gave him a hug. A bit surprised, Jeff hugged him back. "I'm fine, really. Sometimes you worry to much," Jeff said lightly. They all ran toward the exit. As soon as they reached the exit door, Amy heard sirens.   
"Now they get here," Amy said sarcastically. The E.M.T on the passenger side jumped out of the ambulance before it even came to a complete stop.   
"Sorry we couldn't get here any sooner. There have been many injuries in Challis, so we have been called all over the place."  
Amy's heart almost stopped. "What? My Aunt lives in Challis," she said numbly as she stared off into the distance.  



	4. Aftermath

All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF.  
  
If you would like to use my story, Aunt Carrie or Uncle Wes, please ask me first.  
  
Chapter 4: Aftermath  
  
"You okay Miss? Are you hurt?" the E.M.T. person asked anxiously.   
"Huh, oh no, I'm fine," she said distractedly. "Do you know the names of anyone you helped?" she inquired.   
"I'm afraid not Miss, but I do know the hospital they were taken to: St. Luke's Wood River Medical Center."   
"How far is it from here?"  
"About a 4 1/2 hour drive from here."  
Amy's eyes widened, "Your kidding right?" she asked.  
"I'm afraid not, it's 3 hrs. if your coming from Challis."  
"Thank you for your help," Amy said gratefully.   
"No problem Miss," he said. He tipped his hat to her and walked away to check on the others.   
"Does anyone have their cell phone on them?" Amy asked.   
"I do," Adam volunteered, and he pulled out a tiny psychedelic colored cell phone from his back pocket.   
"You keep it in your back pocket? Aren't you afraid that you'll break it?" Amy asked looking at him strangely.   
"Why? I can't think of a safer place for it."  
Amy rolled her eyes, *obviously, you left your brains in your back pocket too.*   
"No, she means when you wrestle, doofus," Jay said smacking him in the back of the head.   
"Oh, uh, yeah, I forgot about that," Adam said sheepishly. The others just rolled their eyes.   
"Hey, has anyone seen the limo?" Amy said with a frown. She didn't see it anywhere.   
"I think our limo driver skipped town," Jeff commented as he scanned the grounds.  
"Where are the others?" Christian asked suddenly.   
Matt peered through the inky darkness in an attempt to locate any of the other wrestlers. "I think we are the only ones here."  
Amy gasped. "Chris was here," Amy said, her voice filled with dread. Amy made a beeline for the coliseum entrance door.  
Matt took off after her. "Whoa, whoa, Amy what are you doing?" Matt asked shaking his head.   
"Chris may still be in there," Amy said frantically.   
"We don't know that for sure. Besides, it's not safe to go back in there." Matt took her hand and gently squeezed it. "We'll look for Chris, I promise."  
"Did someone mention my name?" a voice said from the murky darkness.   
Amy and Matt turned around. "Chris!" Amy yelled. She ran to Chris and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.   
He hugged her back, "I'm okay kiddo. Jess and I were headed to Challis when everything started to shake and I pulled off to the side of the road as quickly as I could. Once the earthquake stopped, we were very relieved that I stopped the car when I did. Part of the mountain collapsed and we had a rock slide less than a foot away from us."   
"Can I ask you a favor?" she said shakily.   
His eyes narrowed. "Amy, what's wrong?"   
"I have an awful feeling I can't shake. I'm afraid that my Aunt was caught in this earthquake. She lives in Challis."   
Chris pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket.   
"Dial away," Chris said with a lopsided grin.   
Amy just stared at him. "What is it with you guys putting your cell phones in your back pants pocket."  
"What, you think I have this thing attached to me when I'm in the ring? I don't think so!" Amy nodded towards Adam. "Yeah, well, his intelligence is always questionable," Chris dead-panned.  
She dialed for operator assistance. "Yes, please, could you give me the number of St. Luke's Wood River Medical Center. She waited on the line while they connected her. Suddenly Jeff's phone started ringing.   
"May I speak to Amy Dumas please."  
"Uh, yeah sure, hang on a second," Jeff replied. Amy shut off Chris's phone, knowing that only close friends or relatives had the Hardy's cell number.  
"Uncle Wes!" Amy said in surprise. A feeling of dread washed over her. "Is everything okay?"   
"Amy," he said hesitantly, "Carrie is in the hospital. She was driving when the earthquake hit," he said somberly. Amy gasped and almost dropped the phone.   
"What happened? She, she's okay isn't she?"  
"No, I'm afraid not." She could hear Uncle Wes's voice break down on the last word. Carrie, she, she's in a coma, with numerous head injuries, 2 broken ribs, and her left leg is broken. It was a landslide. She had no time to react. The E.M.T's found her car buried beneath several boulders. The doctors believe it's a miracle she is even alive."  
"The doctors expect her to fully recover though right?" Amy asked.  
"They don't know." Amy could hear the strain in his voice.   
"Is she allowed to have visitors?" she asked dully.   
"At this point, no. They are getting ready to operate on her leg. It's broken in three places."   
In the meantime, Chris started his car up.   
"Okay, guys pile in. You may have to sit in the back, it's gonna be a tight squeeze. I have a feeling we have a long drive ahead of us. Chris heard Amy say goodbye and she flipped the cell phone shut. She walked numbly towards the s.u.v.   
"What happened?" Chris said gently as he leaned against the car door.   
Amy burst into tears. Instantly Chris took her into his arms.   
"It's, it's my Aunt," she said in between hiccups. "She was in an accident. She was on the way to pick up my cousins from school, when she got caught in a landslide and, and.." she broke down once again and buried her head in Chris's shirt.   
"Shh, it's okay, go ahead cry it all out. She' s going to be all right. She's a fighter and she has spunk. I've had the pleasure of meeting your Aunt." She pulled away from him and smiled slightly.  
"Yeah, I know, she's always trying to set Matt and I up. She thinks we would be perfect for each other."  
"Don't you think so?" he asked her. She looked up at him sharply. "I, I mean, you know how Aunts are, they know best," he said weakly.   
She cleared her throat and changing the subject, brushed at his soaking wet shirt. "I got your shirt all wet," she said roughly.   
"Nah, it doesn't matter, it needed a good washing anyway." Chris got into the driver's seat. "Amy?" he asked.   
She nodded, "It's okay."  
"Okay, we're going to St. Luke's Wood River Medical Hospital. Amy's Aunt was injured in a car accident. After we check on Amy's Aunt, we need to get a hold of Vince and the other wrestlers."  
"Shoot," Jeff muttered.   
Chris looked sharply at Jeff through the rearview mirror. "What is it?"   
"Nora, I forgot to check on Nora."  
"Where is she?"  
Jeff looked a bit sheepish. "Well, she went shopping..at the mall." The others would have laughed if the situation weren't so serious. For the next hour nothing was said and the car ride was very quiet. Adam, Jay, and Trish were all asleep. Jessica was sound asleep in the front seat.   
Matt turned to Amy and spoke to her. "Aunt Carrie right, I remember she always used to try and set us up." Amy nodded, she could feel her face flushing hot.   
"I have the feeling that she hasn't given up on us either." Amy barely choked back a sob. Matt looked at her. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but now wasn't the time.   
"Come here," he commanded softly. He extended his arm out over the back of the seat. Willingly, she laid her head in the crook of his shoulder. Matt felt her relax almost instantly. Within minutes she was asleep. *She feels so right in my arms,* Matt thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.   
  
2 hours later:  
"Okay everyone, we're almost there." Chris was starting to get drowsy. Just then he felt a hand on his arm.   
"Honey, let me drive." Hesitantly, he nodded. He was exhausted. Chris pulled over to the side of the road. Jessica got behind the wheel and took over.   
"Jes, did you get enough sleep?" he asked, concerned. She had been feeling extra tired within the past 2 weeks. Chris figured it was due to the pregnancy, but he still worried about her a lot.   
"Yes, I feel more refreshed," she said and flashed him a dimpled smile. He gently ran his first finger down her cheek.   
"Planning on baby number 2 already," Jeff said with a wicked grin. Jeff stretched, in an attempt to wake himself up.   
"Ha, ha, very funny," Chris said, as he jerked back to his place in his seat. Jessica smiled, if anyone could make them laugh it was Jeff.   
Amy woke up with a start, drenched in a cold sweat. She had dreamt that another earthquake had hit and everyone in the car was killed but her, and then she woke up. Unexpectedly, the car started to vibrate. Amy shook her head, *It's just a dream right, I'll wake up from it any moment now.* It wasn't a dream though, it was real. Instantly, Chris told Jessica to pull over to the right and stop.   
"Everyone be quiet!" Chris ordered.   
Amy buried her head into Matt's chest, who was now awake. He encircled her within the safety of his arms. He whispered into her hair, "Just try to relax okay, everything's going to be alright." Over Amy's head, Matt and Jeff's locked eyes in worry. Not knowing what was going to happen next was the scariest part. Within minutes the rumbling stopped.   
Trish popped her head up from behind the back seat. "I didn't expect any aftershocks so late after the earthquake."   
"The aftershocks can happen anytime after an earthquake hits," Jeff responded.   
Pulling her head up, Amy said in a small voice, "How come you seem to know so much about earthquakes?" she asked Jeff.   
"Because Matt and I have been in one before."   
She looked at Matt in surprise and bit her lower lip in thought.   
"That would explain why you guys are so calm in these situations."   
"You okay?" Matt asked looking at her tenderly. He could still feel her trembling. He rubbed her arms briskly.   
"I, I'll be alright," she said uncertainly.   
"Okay, is everyone all right back there?" Chris asked.   
"Yeah, we're good," Adam said from the back.  
"Okay, you ready to go Jes? Jes?" He glanced over at the steering column and realized her head was lying up against it. *Oh, geez!* He pushed her back gently from the steering wheel. She had blood on her forehead and it was starting to trickle down the side of her face!   
"Guys," Chris said urgently, "I'll need one of you to drive."  
"I'll do it," Matt offered.   
"Great thanks," Chris said. "I'll give you directions as we go."  
Amy reluctantly let go of Matt, knowing he had to do this. She didn't know if Adam, Jay and Trish had been to Idaho before, but she knew the Hardys had.   
Between Chris, Matt and Jeff they should be able to find their way to Challis fairly easily.   
Chris went around to the driver's side and carefully eased Jessica out of the chair.   
Matt gasped when he saw her forehead, "What happened?"  
Chris shook his head, "I don't know. It must have happened when she swerved the car to the right." Jeff moved to the front passenger seat, while Chris cradled the unconscious Jessica in his arms. "Come on baby wake up," Chris coaxed as Matt drove at a faster pace to their intended destination.  



	5. New Kids in the Ring?

All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF.  
  
If you would like to use my story, Aunt Carrie, Uncle Wes, Michael or Lisa, please ask me first.  
  
Chapter 5: New Kids in the Ring?  
  
As Matt swerved into the parking lot, the tires squealed.   
"Hey, watch it!" Chris said sharply.   
"You wanted to get here fast right?" Matt demanded.   
"In one piece," Chris retorted.   
"Guys, shut up!" Jeff said in irritation. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Matt's and Chris stared at Jeff in shock.   
"Your wife is unconscious, Amy's Aunt is in the hospital, we've just been through an earthquake, and we don't know where the other wrestlers are, or if they are okay. The last thing we need right now is your petty, childish fight." He ran a hand through his rainbow-colored hair. The stress was getting to him. Amy reached over and squeezed his hand.   
"Jeff is right guys, get over it," she said bluntly.   
Matt turned off the ignition, and ran over to the other side to help Chris get Jessica out of the car. Matt took Jessica out of Chris's arms.   
"Ugh, I didn't think she was this heavy," Matt commented. Matt swallowed hard as he noticed Amy glaring at him from inside the S.U.V. Jessica started to stir in Matt's arms. "Chris, I think she's coming to!" he said excitedly.   
"Chris," Jessica mumbled softly.   
"I'm right here baby," Chris responded as Matt gently placed Jessica in Chris's arms. Chris tossed the keys to Matt, who hit the alarm button on the key ring.   
Once inside the hospital, Chris and Amy were the first to reach the Nurse's desk.   
"We're here to see Carrie Reynolds, and this woman needs to see a doctor right away," Amy said in one breath.   
"What is the woman's name?" the nurse asked calmly.   
"Jessica Irvine," Chris said tersely.   
Amy could tell Chris was highly irritated. She put a hand on his arm. "She really needs to see a doctor," Amy said sweetly.  
"I'll do what I can, but It'll be a few minutes at best," she said coolly. Chris was ready to reach over the counter top and ring her neck.   
"Come on, Jessica's going to be alright. Try not to worry," she said gently. For her sake Chris tried to calm down. Before they even had a chance to sit down, the nurse called to them, "Carrie Reynolds is in room 203, first door on the left. Doctor Behr is checking on her. Then he can help your daughter," she replied.   
"My wife," Chris growled back at her as they walked down the hallway. Stunned, the nurse stared at him shock.   
"You got her good," Amy said, laughing lightly. As soon as they entered the room, the smile fell from her face.   
"Aunt Carrie," Amy said as she knelt beside her. She looked up as Uncle Wes entered the room. She stood up and gave him a hug. "How are you doing? Is she going to be okay?"  
"I'm holding up. Her leg will be fine with physical therapy. Her rib will heal with a little TLC and time. The doctors are worried about her head injuries though. She obviously hasn't regained consciousness and they don't know how long it will take."  
Amy hugged her Uncle Wes tightly. "She's going to pull through. She's a fighter." Amy said firmly.   
He straightened up his shoulders, "I know, I know," he said, his voice stronger this time.  
He looked at her and took a deep breath. "I realize that you have busy schedule as a wrestler and all, but I have a big favor to ask of you. Would you be able to take care of Michael and Lisa for a little while?"   
Amy took a deep breath, she hadn't been expecting that. Taking care of her cousins was a big responsibility, one that she wasn't sure she could handle.   
Her uncle continued, "Normally, I wouldn't ask such a thing of you. I not sure how long Carrie will be in the hospital, and I can't stay home with the kids. Both our parents live at least 50 miles away from us, and.."   
Amy cut him off, "I understand Uncle Wes," she said, understanding perfectly. "You also don't want Lisa and Michael to be around all of this." She spread her arms out around her as if to emphasize the point.   
He nodded, "I'd like to shelter them from the harsher things in life for right now, if possible."   
"Let me talk to the guys okay," Amy replied. Amy looked over Uncle Wes's shoulder and saw Chris in the room across the hall.   
"I'll be right back okay," she said and lightly touched Uncle Wes's shoulder.   
"How is she Chris?" Amy asked in concern.   
"Well, Dr. Behr thinks she has a mild concussion and since she was driving when the accident happened, they want to make sure the baby's okay." He put his head in his hands. "It's my fault she's hurt. I should never have let her drive."  
Amy put an arm around his broad shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "Chris you couldn't have prevented it. You didn't know an aftershock was going to happen. Besides, she offered to drive. She made the choice, not you," she said gently.   
Just then the doctor came in, followed by a young dark-haired nurse. "Okay, let's check to see how your baby's doing," Dr. Behr said.   
The young nurse could tell the man was distressed. "Your wife is just sleeping, she's no longer unconscious, so I bet your baby is going to be just fine," she smiled reassuringly.   
Chris smiled faintly, "I hope so."  
Chris watched in curiosity as the doctor put some kind of jell on Jessica' stomach and then spread it around with a wand. He heard a faint beeping sound and a darker, outlined image stood out on the small tv screen in front of them.   
"What is that?" Chris asked pointing at the tv screen.   
"That is your baby and Doctor Behr is listening to the baby's heartbeat!" the nurse said enthusiastically. Chris was awestruck.   
"That's our baby!" he said proudly to himself.   
"Your baby has a strong heartbeat for being only a month old," Dr. Behr commented.   
"A month old!" Chris said in shock. "I didn't think Jess was that far along." "Can you tell if the baby is a boy or a girl?" Chris asked, intrigued.   
"Not yet, it's too early in the baby's development to tell." Dr. Behr smiled, "Your baby is perfectly healthy and I think your wife will be just fine, though we will need to keep her overnight for observation."   
Chris frowned, "We have an early flight for Montana at 6:00 a.m. I would need to get Jessica before then."   
"I think a few hours will be sufficient. Midnight tonight should be alright. Chris nodded, kissed his wife on the forehead and headed towards the door, with Amy right behind him. Doctor Behr cleared his throat and glanced over at Shiri, his nurse.   
"Has your wife been acting the least bit strange lately?"  
Chris cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
"Has Jessica experienced any symptoms, such as fatigue.."  
Chris nodded, "She's been very tired lately and has all these weird cravings for certain foods."   
Dr. Behr and Shiri smiled, "Your wife is perfectly normal," he said sneaking a glance at Shiri. "I mean healthy," he corrected. "Jessica is experiencing routine pregnancy symptoms that she will experience throughout her pregnancy." As the doctor and his nurse watched Chris and Amy walk out the door, Dr. Behr put an arm around his wife, and said, "I guess we really are normal, honey."  
As soon as Chris and Amy reached the lobby, Amy pulled aside Matt and Jeff.   
"How is your Aunt? Is she going to be okay?" the brothers asked simultaneously. Surprising Matt and Jeff, Amy pulled them towards her, hugging them both tightly.   
Matt asked in concern, "What's going on, she isn't.." he left the sentence unfinished.   
Amy shook her head, "No, No, it isn't that, thank goodness. I need to ask your advice.   
"Uh, hang on, I have to ask, please tell me that the doctor had an actual personality right, not that of a piece of wood?" Jeff asked.   
Amy rolled her eyes, "Yes, he had a personality, he was actually quite nice. Dr. Boreanaz was one hot-looking guy though," she said with a mischievous grin. Amy looked at Matt out of the corner of her eye, and she was greeted with a surprise. He looked angry.   
"Yeah, for a guy that has the personality of wood," Matt said through gritted teeth.   
"Guys, can we please get back to the subject at hand."   
"What subject?" Jeff asked innocently. Amy was unable to stifle her grin.   
"Uncle Wes asked if I could watch my cousins for awhile," she blurted out. Matt and Jeff just stared at her.  
"Why?" Jeff asked. She explained to them the condition of her Aunt and the circumstances surrounding Wes and their families. Matt looked sympathetic.   
"It would be very hard on your cousins and they wouldn't understand." He found himself thinking back to when their Mother had passed away. It had been very hard on both of them, especially Jeff, and they had been to young to understand.  
"Look, we don't expect you to take care of them yourself," Jeff said.   
"Jeff's right, once we get back to North Carolina, you can stay with us at the townhouse," Matt said.  
Jeff agreed. "It'll be easier for you and them. More room to play," Jeff said with a grin.  
Amy was reluctant. "I appreciate it guys, but I don't know, It'll be more things for them to get into, and I don't want to be a burden on you guys."  
"Amy," Jeff said, looking directly into her eyes, "since when have you ever been a burden to us, besides, Matt and I roughhouse all the time. You've witnessed it many a time," Jeff said with a mischievous grin.   
She covered her face with her hands, "Definitely, yes. You guys are filthy dirty by the time your done dirt bike racing or whatever." She smiled shyly. "Okay, I accept." Matt and Jeff hugged her in a bear hug. "I love you guys!"   
Just then Chris's cell phone rang, "Hey, Vince..for the most part we're okay. Amy's Aunt got injured when the earthquake hit, so we are at the hospital in Challis. On the way here..oh you experienced aftershocks too," his tone became somber, "Jessica has a concussion because of the aftershocks, the doctor wants to keep an eye on her. Don't worry, Jess is only going to be here until midnight, and we'll be there in plenty of time for the flight."   
Amy was frantically motioning to talk to Vince. "Uh, hang on a second, Amy wants to talk to ya." *I can't wait to get my cell phone bill. Oh, here's your phone bill Mr. Irvine, $100.00 dollars. PAY UP!*  
"Um, Vince, is there room for 2 more people on the plane?"  
"Well, yes, why?"   
"For my cousins, so they can stay with me while my Aunt recovers."   
"How old are they?" Vince asked.  
"2 and 5."   
Vince sighed, "Amy, you won't be able to take care of them all the time."  
"I know, but I'm sure it can be done," she said with confidence.   
"Alright," he said reluctantly. "Besides, Stephanie loves children, she would probably be willing to watch them while your in a match." She could hear the smile in Vince's voice. Amy breathed a sigh of relief, he was letting her do it!  
"Thanks Vince!" she said excitedly.   
"Your welcome. Oh, do you know the way to the airport?   
"Yes, you gave us directions yesterday," Amy replied.   
"Good, I'll see you tomorrow morning. You all be careful."  
"We will," Amy promised. She clicked the phone shut.   
"I'm going to have one heck of a phone bill, you know," Chris said.   
"I know," Amy said with a mischievous grin.   
"So, is everyone with Vince? Are they all okay?" Jeff asked in worry.   
"Everyone's fine," Chris said, knowing Jeff was thinking of Nora. *He's head over heels for that girl,* Chris thought to himself with a smile.   
"We'd better go," Matt said putting a hand on Amy's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Amy rushed back into Aunt Carrie's room to talk to Uncle Wes.   
"Uncle Wes, can Michael and Lisa leave with me tomorrow morning?" she asked with a small smile.   
He got up and gave her a big hug. "Amy, I really appreciate this. Thank you," he said gratefully.   
"I, we're glad to do it," she said smiling. "Uh, how long do you think they'll be staying with us?"   
"Hopefully, no longer than a few weeks. Just enough to get her out of the hospital and into physical therapy. She nodded, her stomach all jittery, *A few weeks!* She reached down and gave her Aunt a kiss on the forehead. " Get better!" Amy whispered and squeezed her Aunt's hand.   
Amy went to sit down in the lobby, suddenly nervous, even though she had talked to them on the phone a month ago,  
she hadn't seen her cousins in a year. Her heart hammered in her chest as she heard little footsteps pitter-patter towards her. She looked up into 2 shy, uncertain faces.   
"Lisa, Michael, this is your cousin, Amy."  



	6. Field Trip

All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF.  
  
If you would like to use my story, please ask me first.  
  
Chapter 6: Field Trip  
  
"Hello cousin Amy," they said simultaneously.  
"You can call me Amy," she said smiling warmly.  
Their faces broke out in shy smiles. She extended her hands out to Michael and Lisa. Reluctantly, they slid their little hands into Amy's larger ones. "Would you like to meet my friends," she asked the children as they headed over towards the other wrestlers. Wes looked on with a smile. Amy could tell Lisa and Michael were nervous as she introduced them to everyone, because they squeezed her hands in a death grip. "Guys, you can relax a little, these are my friends okay," she said reassuringly to her cousins. "You'll be seeing these guys a lot," she said with a smile as they approached Matt and Jeff. Matt winked at her, making her heart beat triple time. Amy was startled by the feel of her hand being released. Lisa toddled over to Matt and latched herself onto his leg.   
Her lower lip trembled and she said in a pouty voice, "I wanna go see Mommy." She lifted her arms up to Matt to be picked up. up Looking at Amy and Jeff in surprise, Matt picked her up. Uncle Wes sprinted over to them, taking Lisa out of Matt's arms.   
"She never responds to strangers like that," Wes said excitedly.   
"I wanna go see Mommy," Lisa wailed.   
"Daddy, why can't we go see Mommy?" Michael asked, rubbing his eyes with his fists.   
"Because she's not feeling well honey, but I'll tell you what, once she's feeling better you and Lisa will both be able to see her," he said, scooping Michael up in his arms. "Tomorrow you and Lisa are going to go on a field trip with Amy and her friends."  
Michael's eyes lit up, "Ooh, goody a field trip! For how long?" he questioned.   
"A few weeks."   
"How long is that?" Michael asked, looking confused.   
Matt, Amy and Jeff looked at each other and smiled. They we're all thinking the same thing: *This little guy wanted to know everything!*   
Wes had managed to skirt the time issue, and usher the children off to the back room. A few minutes later he returned.  
"I really appreciate your help," he said gratefully.   
"I'm just glad we can help Uncle Wes."   
"You have really good friends here," he said looking at the other wrestlers.  
"Most of them anyway," Amy muttered, as she watched Trish flirt with Adam and Jay.   
Uncle Wes glanced at his watch, "You all had better get going. It's a long drive from here to the airport." Their is a Hilton Hotel about 10 min. from here. That way you'll all be able to get a little bit of sleep before your drive back. I'll meet you at the airport by 5:45 a.m." He gave Amy a quick hug.   
"Thanks, Uncle Wes. Try and get some sleep," she whispered into his ear. "You need it more than me right now," she said, concern in her Hazel eyes.   
"I will," he promised.   
  
The next morning:  
Amy tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. They felt gritty. Just then she heard a pounding on her adjoining door. *Doggone it Jeff, why are you always so hyper and raring to go in the morning!* She was so not a morning person. She flung open the door and shoved at Jeff. "Darn it Jeff, be a little more considerate would ya!" she said irritably. That's when she saw a thick mane of dark hair. *Uh, oh, this isn't Jeff,* The realization dawned on her. She looked up into Matt's chocolate, brown eyes. Then she realized her hands were on his bare chest. Her hands were so warm. Matt backed away, putting his hands up in surrender.   
"I just figured you would be awake, that's all," he said defensively.   
"I'm just not a morning person, that's all," she said non-chalantly. "I thought you were Jeff, sorry," she mumbled, staring down at her royal blue pajama top.   
"So if I were Jeff, you would have pounded on me too huh?" he said with a grin.   
"Oh, shut up," she said as she walked past him. As she turned around though, Matt could see a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.   
"Everyone else is downstairs, eating breakfast. Why don't you get dressed, we'll save some food for ya."   
"What time is it?" she asked, running a hand through her hair.   
"3:15 A.M." he replied.   
"Shoot, you did let me sleep in," she said, looking at him sheepishly.   
"It's alright." Smiling, he said, "I'll just warn Jeff that in the morning you become 'Mr. Hyde,' he said, wiggling his eyebrows. With that, Matt closed the door behind him. She sighed and sat down on her bed. It was times like now, that she felt she would explode if she had to be around him one more minute. *I doubt he feels the same,* she thought sadly.   
As soon as Matt closed her door, he took a deep breath, in an attempt to control his rapid breathing. *Man, I thought for sure when her hand was on my chest, she would hear my heart pounding a million miles a minute!* Fear settled in his heart though, *does she feel the same?*  
By the time they reached the airport they all had one thing on their mind: SLEEP. They were exhausted. Jeff was scanning the crowd for Nora when he spotted those golden ringlets. He jogged over to her. In the meantime, Amy was anxiously looking for Uncle Wes.   
"I see them!" Matt exclaimed from behind Amy. Her eyes traveled in the direction his hand was pointing. "I don't think they see us though, come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward with a jerk.   
Irritated, she cried out, "Hey, slow down, Eagle Eyes!" Matt stopped and looked down at Amy for a moment. "Boy, is she touchy today!* he thought with a grumble. *Shoot, I'm sure it's about Trish.*  
"Look, Amy," Matt began, but he stopped when he heard a voice calling him.   
"Unca Matty!" Lisa ran over to Matt as fast as her chubby little legs would carry her. She held out her arms to him, wanting to be held.   
"Hey," he said in surprise, as he picked her up.  
"I don't think we would have found you if it wasn't for Lisa," Uncle Wes said as he came up to them.   
"Field twip, plane ride," Lisa said excitedly as she bounced up and down in Matt's arms.  
"Yeah, we're going to go on a plane, sort of like a field trip," Matt replied. Just as quickly as she wanted up, now she was squirming to get back down.   
"Daddy coming too?" she asked hopefully, looking from Matt to her father.   
"No, sweetheart, I can't. I need to stay with Mommy." Lisa's face turned red and she rubbed her eyes with her fists.   
"Don't wanna go without Mommy and Daddy," she pouted.   
"Lisa," Michael said gravely, "Daddy will come back to get us when Mommy is better, okay?" he said with an encouraging smile.   
"Tay," she said hugging Michael tightly.   
Jeff walked up to the group, his arm around Nora's waist. "Um, guys they've started boarding the plane," Jeff said.   
Uncle Wes pulled Michael and Lisa to him, hugging them tightly. "Kids, be good and listen to Amy. I love you both."  
"Tell you what," Matt said, picking Lisa up, "As soon as we get to Montana, we'll call your daddy so you and Michael can talk to him, okay?" She nodded, sniffling. Matt smiled as he noticed Michael's face brighten at his words.   
Grinning, Jeff said, "Looks like you have the magic touch with women."   
"Not hardly," Matt said with a scowl as he glanced over at Amy. Jeff shrugged, Matt and Amy would get everything straightened out, he was confident of that, except they had to communicate first!  
Jeff ruffled Michael's hair, which Michael immediately tried to straighten, and said, "Hey, sport, would you like to meet a friend of mine they call the "Rattlesnake?"   
"Wow! Does he really have pet rattlesnakes?" Michael asked in awe.   
Jeff put his free hand around Michael's shoulders, "Well, not exactly, but sometimes he has the personality of one," Jeff said as they walked off.   
Amy shook her head and smiled, "Michael won't have a boring time, that's for sure."   
"Not with Jeff around," Matt added with a grin.   
"You ready to go Lisa," Matt asked, hoisting her up further in his arms. She shook her head no and started to wail. Matt looked flustered, unsure of what to do.   
Wes quickly gave his daughter a hug and said, "Sweetie, this is just until Mommy feels better okay. Once Mommy is well then I will come get you and Michael, I promise."  
"Otay," she said and buried her head in Matt's shoulder.   
Amy hugged her Uncle tightly. "Get some sleep!" she said sternly, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. "Aunt Carrie is going to be just fine," she said softly.   
He nodded, tears filling his eyes, "Gotta have faith," he said with a small smile.   
"We have to go," Matt said quietly to Amy.   
She nodded, "I know."   
Matt turned to walk towards the gate, with Lisa yelling, "Bye Daddy!" over his shoulder. Matt was taken aback when he felt Amy slip her hand into his. He squeezed her hand gently, "Everything will work out. It's going to be okay Amy-girl," he said cheerfully, in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
"Thanks," she said smiling a little.   
"Your welcome."   
The plane ride was uneventful. Amy and Lisa fell asleep, but not before Amy read Lisa a bedtime story. Michael sat between Debra and Steve, enraptured by Steven's story-telling.  
Debra smiled as she thought back to Jessica's lecture on the hazards of cursing in front of children, while Chris desperately tried to usher his wife along. Jay, Adam and Trish were talking excitedly amongst themselves. *Maybe they're bonding, good then maybe Trish will leave me alone,* Matt thought hopefully.   
"Hey there stranger," Trish purred. She ran her finger tip lightly down his arm. Quickly, he moved his arm away from her touch- leaving room for her to sit on the arm of his seat.   
"Trish, I'm not interested in you that way," he said through gritted teeth. He glanced down at the armrest for a second, noticing that it was sagging under her weight. "Trish," Matt said, keeping his face straight ahead, "the armrest can't hold your weight, would you please get up."  
"Why I never, hmph!" she flounced off.   
"Whoa, whoa, wait a second Trish, I didn't.. never mind," he grumbled to himself.   
Jeff who had just woken up, said, "Bro, the weight of her chest alone is too much for the armrest to handle. Matt grinned.   
Ow! What did you do that for?" Jeff said, irritated  
"Whoops, did I do that. I'm sorry," Nora said sweetly, angelically looking up into Jeff's blue-green eyes.   
"What was that for?" Jeff demanded.   
Nora frowned, "That was just plain mean of you Jeff Hardy!" she said putting her hands on her hips.   
"Oh, I get it," he said, grinning mischievously, "you're jealous." Look, he said gently, "I am definitely not interested in Trish." He gently cupped her chin in the palm of his hand and bent his head to kiss her. Just as his lips brushed hers, he heard a "gagging" sound.   
"Could you guys not make out in front of me," Matt said, frowning. *Not until I have someone special in my life anyway,* he thought.   
Nora broke away from Jeff. "Okay, next time I won't dig my elbow into your ribs so hard," she said with a teasing grin.   
Amy woke up to the feeling of someone gently shaking her shoulder.   
"Ames," Jeff said, "We're here."  
She woke with a start. "Are Lisa and Michael okay?" she asked anxiously.   
"Yeah, they're with Matt," he said gesturing over to them.   
She sighed, "Okay, good."  
"Why, what's wrong?" Jeff asked, concerned.   
"I just had a bad dream," she replied.   
"When can we call Mommy and Daddy?" Lisa asked, looking up at Matt.   
"When we get to the hotel, okay angel," Matt said smiling down at her.   
"You seem to be getting along well with our little guests," Amy said with a smile as she came up behind him.   
"Yeah, at first I was somewhat dist.." he stopped abruptly as he looked at Amy. He took in Amy's pale features and the dark circles under her eyes. "You look terrible!" he exclaimed.  
"Yeah, well thanks," Amy said sourly.   
Matt shook his head., "No, no, I mean, are you okay?" He gently cupped her cheek, and brushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes.   
She shook her head, "No, not really. I can barely stand up."  
"As soon as we get back to the hotel, Jeff and I will watch Lisa and Michael okay," he said.   
"Are you sure, I mean I don't want to put you guys out, or dump the kids on yo.."   
"Hey, hey, you're babbling," Matt said softly. "Come on," he said, putting his hand on her elbow. "I've only seen you babble one other time, and that was when you were dead on your feet.   
Amy gave him a "Well, Duh," look as he helped her into the cab. Giving in to her need for sleep, she closed her eyes as soon as the cab driver closed the door. When they reached the hotel, Matt gently tried to wake Amy up. No response. Matt looked over at Michael, who was sitting in between Nora and Jeff.   
"Jeff, would you mind taking Lisa?"   
He shrugged, "Sure no problem."   
"Thanks, I appreciate it," Matt smiled gratefully. Matt eased Amy out of the car and hoisted her up in his arms.   
Jeff's jaw dropped, "Man, he has it bad for her."   
"See, I told you," Nora said smugly.   
"I already knew that," he said as they got out of the car. "I already told Amy the same thing," Jeff continued as he paid the cabbie the fare.   
"You did," she said, surprised.   
"Yes, I did," he said, a smug look on his face.   
Interrupting the conversation, Lisa ran up to Jeff and tugged on his pants leg.   
"Is Amy okay? She's not hurt like Mommy is she?" she asked, fear written all over her face.   
Jeff's eyes softened, "No, sweetie, Amy is just sleeping, that's all."  
"Okay," she said happily and skipped back to Nora. They caught up with Matt at the elevator.   
"You're not even breaking a sweat yet," Jeff commented.   
Matt shook his head, "Nope, but I'll tell you one thing Jeff, you're not scoring brownie points with your girlfriend." Matt moved his head in Nora's direction. Jeff frowned. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot. *That was an unromantic, insensitive thing to say!* Nora thought angrily. *I mean, usually he's sweet and sensitive, but today all he's been doing is sticking his foot in his mouth.   
"Come on Michael, Lisa," she said stiffly. They walked around the corner and up the stairs.   
"Yeah, I've been making all these cracks, not taking it seriously, but I guess if I were in her shoes, I wouldn't be too crazy about it either. Considering, she's been pretty decent about it too."  
Matt smiled, "You've got it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take Amy up to her room.   
"Sure, okay," Jeff said, distracted, as he went to look for Nora.   
Matt pushed open the door with his foot, when a hotel employee walked by them.   
"On your honeymoon eh," he said with a sly smile.   
"No," he said abruptly.   
The smile dropped off the employee's face. "Oh, uh, sorry."  
Matt shook his head in disgust as he shut the door behind him. As Matt went to lay Amy on the bed, she stirred and snuggled into his chest. He sighed heavily, this was killing him, he so badly wanted to kiss her! He gently laid her on the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. He sat down on the bed beside her. "I like to hear you babble," he said softly. Stroking her cheek, he said, "It's when you put your defenses down and show the child-like innocence that I rarely get to see." Smiling softly, he said, "Sweet dreams Amy." Matt crossed the room and quietly closed the door behind him.   
"You too," Amy said sleepily.  



	7. The dance

All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF.  
  
If you would like to use my story, please ask me first.  
  
  
Chapter 7: The dance  
  
Amy sat up in bed with a jolt. She looked at the alarm clock next to her bed, 4:30 p.m. For a minute she couldn' remember how she had even gotten here. *Oh, that's right,* she thought to herself with a smile, *Matt brought me up here.* She slowly got out of bed. She felt as if someone had taken her muscles and twisted them into a pretzel. Her head was killing her! Amy reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. She   
was surprised to find a glass of water on her bedside nightstand. Matt must have put it there. *He is so sweet,* Amy smiled to herself. She drank the glass of water, downing her pills. Amy opened her hotel room door only to find Matt standing there, smiling.   
"So, we meet under better circumstances this time. I didn't really want to scream abuse," he said with a grin. She leaned against the door frame, smiling softly.   
"What, no comeback. Seriously, are you feeling better?" he asked. She appreciated his concern, but she wasn't about to tell him that her muscles were killing her. *If I tell him that, he will try to get me an appointment with a massage therapist, and I'm just not in the mood for a massage today.*  
"I have more energy," she said being truthful.  
"Good," he said. "Do you have an appetite for food? We're headed over to the diner across the street to get a bite to eat."  
"Who's 'we'?" she asked.  
"Jeff, Nora, Steve, Debra, Brian, myself, Stephanie and Paul."  
"Okay, I'm in. Wait a second, where are Michael and Lisa?" she said, panicking.   
"They are fine, Andrew and Joanie offered to watch them for us. Come on Amy, give us some credit. We're not dunces. We can take care of them," he said, irritated.   
"I'm sorry, when I didn't see them and you didn't mention them.." she trailed off.   
"It's okay," Matt said. "Just have some faith in us, alright." He gently grasped her elbow and guided her down the hallway.   
  
At the diner:  
They started discussing their upcoming matches for the night.   
"Alright, who are we fighting tonight? I need a recap."  
Jeff looked at Amy in surprise, usually she always remembered who they're opponents were.   
"Raven, Tori and William Regal."  
Amy wanted to gag, "William Regal," she burst out, "I can't wait to kick his pompous.." Matt clapped a hand over Amy's mouth and looked sheepishly at Jessica, who was glaring at Amy.   
"Sorry," Matt apologized to Jessica. Amy nodded her agreement. *What is wrong with me,* Amy thought. *I feel like I'm all wound up.*  
"What are you on?" Matt hissed.  
"Nothing," she said angrily. Amy fumbled for the bottle of aspirin in her purse. She fished it out and shoved it into Matt's hand. "It's just aspirin, that's all," she said in exasperation. Matt scanned the bottle's ingredients. "Well, there must be something in here you're allergic to, don't take it," he commanded her abruptly.   
Amy's mouth dropped open, "How dare you!" she hissed angrily. "I am not a child, I am not the little sister you never had, and I would hate to think how I would be treated if I was your girlfriend!" She slammed the aspirin bottle down on the table, grabbed her purse and stalked out of the diner.  
"Real smooth, big brother," Jeff said sarcastically. Matt didn't say a word. Instead he stared into his coffee.   
"I feel for you man," Brian said sympathetically.   
Matt wanted to kick himself. *I can't believe I just said that. Sometimes I can be bossy, but I went too far this time.*  
"Well, aren't you going to go after her?" Chris demanded. Matt shook his head. "No," he said, with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "She'd ignore me and keep going."   
Leaning forward, Paul put his elbows on the table and said, "Dude, everyone knows you like her, you guys have been dancing around each other for the past 2 weeks. Just ask her out," Paul said bluntly.   
"It's that obvious huh," Matt said with a small smile.   
"Yes," they all said simultaneously, rolling their eyes.   
"Besides, we're tired of seeing you two moping around because you won't admit your feelings to each other," Steve said honestly. Everyone turned to stare at Steve.   
"What! Well, Matt started it," Steve said defensively. "Anyway, I was just being honest," Steve trailed off.   
"Alright, Alright, I get the picture! I'll go talk to her," Matt said throwing his hands up in the air.   
As Matt got up from the table, Austin stopped munching on his carrot stick, pointed it at Matt and demanded, "For crying out loud, ask the girl out on a date! I'm tired of seeing you guys make goo-goo eyes at each other." At that, Debra smacked Steve upside the back of his head. He stared at his wife in surprise.   
"That was rude, Steven!" Debra said shocked. "Besides, if they start dating, what do you think they'll be doing anyway?" she asked him sharply.   
"Aw, man then they'll never stop making goo-goo eyes at each other!" Steve said, burying his face in his hands. Everyone at the table howled with laughter.   
"Well, look at it this way," Chris said, clapping Austin on the back, "you have been vital to the cause," he said with a laugh.  
  
As Matt approached Amy's room, he nervously thought about what he was going to say to her. The lyrics from Lonestar's song, "Tell Her," floated into his mind.   
*It's a good thing that Jeff played that CD over and over again,* Matt thought. He knocked on Amy's door, no answer. He knocked again, and this time the door swung open. His heart thudded in his chest. *Oh no! Amy!* his thoughts screamed as he rushed through the open doorway. That's when he saw it. He picked up a note on the bedside nightstand. He skimmed the note and frowned,   
Dear Jeff,   
Went shopping, be back at 6:45- in time for the match.   
Love,   
Amy  
Matt crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it in the waste basket. Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair. "That does it, I'm talking to her, tonight!" he said to himself as he stormed out of her room.  
  
At 6:45, in the locker room,  
Amy quickly changed into her long sleeved, fire and ice blue top, along with matching blue pants.   
"Hi," a voice quietly said. Startled, Amy jumped and slammed her locker door.   
"Oh hey Nora," she said, relaxing.   
"So, have you talked to Matt yet?" she asked non-chalantly.   
"No," she said coldly, "and I don't plan to."   
"Amy, you guys are friends, maybe more. You need to talk this out.."  
Amy shook her head, "Nora, this is none of your affair, so I would appreciate it if you.."  
"None of our affair! Well, you certainly have all of us involved in it. That little escapade at the diner today. If you two think that no one notices what's going on between the two of you, then you're both really dense."  
With that Nora stormed out of the locker room. Amy stared after her, her mouth hanging open in surprise. She never expected Nora to be so, well, forthright.   
  
5 minutes to curtain time, Jeff stormed over towards Amy.   
"Amy," he said, raking a hand through his purple hair, "you're like a sister to me, but you crossed the line this time. This 'thing,' between you and Matt had better be taken care of. Enough is enough! This whole thing is bull. You and Matt's love life may not have originally been any of our business, but you have both made it our business."  
"Okay, why are you telling me this? Nora already gave me a piece of her mind."  
"That's right, and you made her cry."  
Amy's eyes widened in shock, "Made her cry, she's the one the told me off."   
Jeff gently put his hand on Amy's shoulders. "That's right, but Nora is a hopeless romantic at heart. She hates to see two people in love keep getting their communication wires crossed. In your case, she'd like to see you two get some wires to even cross. Amy stared at him with a 'Huh' look on her face. Jeff rolled his eyes in frustration. "She doesn't want either of you to miss the boat- because you two keep pussy-footin around each other."  
Amy's eyes filled with tears. She put her arms around Jeff, unwilling to let go. "I love him Jeff!" she murmured against his chest.   
He wrapped his arms around her, "I know you do babe, but tell him, not me," he said gently. She pulled away from him a bit, her eyes wet with tears.   
"Hey, guys, are you set to.." Matt trailed off, taking in the scene. He felt as if everything was moving in slow motion. Amy's hands rested lightly on Jeff's upper arms, while Jeff's hands cupped Amy's elbows. "I guess so," Matt said in disgust. Turning on his heel, Matt walked briskly down the hall.   
"Matt, wait up!" Amy yelled. Matt kept on going. Amy left Jeff and sprinted towards Matt, so she could keep up with his long-legged stride. Breathless, she finally caught up to him. "Matt," she said putting her hand on his arm, "It's not what you think."   
"Oh, yeah, then what was It?" Matt demanded.   
Amy took a deep, shaky breath and looked up into Matt's smoldering eyes. "This!" She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips, hard! "Wow!" he breathed, staring into her cinnamon eyes.  
Just then they heard Lillian announce from the ring, "The Hardy Boys and Lita!"   
Jeff ran towards them, "Come on guys! We're on!"  
"We'll, uh, Matt cleared his throat, "discuss this later," he said huskily. Amy smiled as he shyly threaded his fingers through hers.   
As the Hardy's music ended, Kurt Angle's came on. He was followed by Terri, X-Pac and Dean. Jeff faced off against Kurt Angle. Jeff was doing good until Kurt got him in an ankle lock. Jeff cried out in pain. Matt tried to get into the ring, but the referee held him back.   
"He's going to break Jeff's ankle!" Matt screamed. The referee turned and forced Kurt to release his ankle. Jeff slowly got up and elbowed Kurt in the throat. Jeff hobbled over to Matt, reaching for his outstretched hand. He managed to tag Matt's hand, and Matt practically jumped into the ring! He started pounding away on Kurt's face. X-Pac flipped into the ring and kicked Matt in the back. Matt went down.   
"You human piece of slime!" Amy screamed and jumped into the ring. She clothes-lined him and put him in a sleeper hold. Terri got into the ring and grabbed her by the hair.   
"Get off her," Matt yelled. He grabbed Terri and bulldogged her. Just then, they heard children's voices. Amy and Matt turned around only to see Lisa and Michael running down the ramp towards them!  
"Unca Matt, Unca Jeffy, Amy," they chorused.   
"No! No! Go back!" Amy screamed to them. Kurt took advantage of the situation and knocked Amy down, grabbing her ankle.   
In the meantime, Stephanie came running down the ramp after the children. She had just scooped up Lisa when a fan grabbed her arm.   
"Hey, sweet thing, when are you going to do a bra and panties match?"   
Horrified, all Stephanie could do was stare.  
"In your dreams punk," a voice snarled as a large hand closed around the guys throat.   
"Sure, okay," the punk's voice squeaked.   
"You okay Steph," Paul asked worriedly, putting a gentle hand on her arm.   
Stephanie leaned into him, "I'm okay, thanks."   
"I'll be right back, I have one thing to take care of."   
Paul reached his hand into the ring and grabbed Kurt's ankle, yanking him off Amy.   
"Have at it boys," Paul said non-chalantly as he headed back up the ramp towards Stephanie and the kids. The crowd screamed in delight that "Triple H" had just helped the Hardys.   
Paul knelt down and scooped Lisa up into his arms, "Now, what did Uncle Paul tell you earlier?"   
"Not to wun away fwom you," Lisa said seriously.   
"That's right, why didn't you listen? You put yourself, Michael and Aunt Stephanie in danger."  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see Unca Matt and Unca Jeffy," she sniffled.   
"It's alright, sweetie, but no more running away, okay?" he said, looking sternly at Michael and Lisa. They both nodded. Stephanie smiled. Just hours earlier she remembered when Matt and Jeff were showing the kids around the wrestling arena, Michael and Lisa had bumped into Paul. They had both looked up at him with wide eyes. Paul had just cleared his throat, got out of their way and moved on. Stephanie recalled Lisa's question.   
"Who's that big man? He looks mean."   
"Oh, he's not mean," Jeff drawled, "he's a friend of ours." Stephanie also remembered her and Paul's argument over children earlier. She wanted children, he didn't. She was hoping he might change his mind now, because of Michael and Lisa. A heart wrenching sadness enveloped her because she wasn't sure if she could have children and she wasn't expecting a marriage proposal from Paul anytime soon.   
  
Meanwhile, back in the ring,  
Matt rushed over to Amy and knelt down beside her.   
"You okay? He didn't break your.." Matt swallowed hard as he trailed off.   
Amy shook her head, "No, but he came close." She winced as she gingerly touched her ankle. She'd have a lot of bruising later.   
"I owe Paul one," Amy heard Matt mutter, "but I owe Kurt even more," he growled. Matt tagged in Jeff and grabbed a handful of spandex around Kurt's waist. Terri started to come in but Amy limped over to the edge of the ring and pushed Terri off of it. Outraged, Dean clothes-lined Amy hard, knocking her to the mat. Amy saw Matt was about to do the Twist of Fate on Kurt and Amy was not going to let Dean interfere. As Dean stepped over her, she grabbed his ankle and he fell down, hard, knocking him out cold. Amy wheezed, slowly pulling herself up. She watched intently as Jeff did the Swanton bomb onto Kurt Angle. Jeff went for the pin and got the three count. It was over!   
Amy hobbled over to Jeff and enveloped him in a big hug.   
"You were great Jeff! As usual, you pulled the Swanton bomb off without a hitch."   
"Hey, what about me!" Matt asked, jokingly.   
"You did great too," Amy said, shyly giving him a kiss on the cheek.   
"Couldn't have done it without ya," Matt whispered into her ear. Amy blushed and had to stop herself from giggling like a young school girl. "Here, let's get some ice on that ankle," Matt said.   
Amy put her arms around Matt and Jeff's shoulders. She expected to have them help her out of the ring, but instead she felt herself being lifted up.   
"Guys, what are you.."  
"We're taking you out in grand style," Jeff said, grinning.   
  
Meanwhile,   
In Stephanie's dressing room, Paul was sitting on the floor with Lisa asleep in his lap, and playing Candyland with Michael.   
"Ah,ha!" Michael said triumphantly, "I landed in the gumdrop forest, and I ate it all up!"   
"I can see that," Paul said with a grin. "You didn't even save me any!"   
Steph looked up from some story line ideas she was writing, and smiled softly. Paul caught her watching them and he smiled at her tenderly, his eyes full of warmth. Paul got up and gently put Lisa on the love seat. "I'll be right back munchkin ," Paul said, as he ruffled Michael's hair. Michael just nodded enthusiastically and started playing with the Candyland pieces. Paul squatted down on the floor beside Stephanie. He took a deep breath. "Stephanie, when I saw that guy grab you tonight I was so afraid for you. It made me realize something- I don't want to lose you. I, I think if anything ever happened to you- you're like my whole life. I love you! Bending down on one knee, he took Stephanie's hand and kissed it. "Will you marry me?" She had long ago dropped her paperwork, and was now staring at him with tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat.   
"Yes," she said softly.   
Paul beamed, "Really?"   
"Yes, yes!" she said excitedly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. I love you too," she whispered to him.   
"What are they doing?" Lisa who had woken up during all the commotion, asked Michael.   
"They're getting married."   
"They're married now?"  
"Yep, they do it all the time on tv."  
"I don't see a ring."  
"They're it is, see he's putting it on her finger now."  
"Oh, otay."  
  
Back in the Hardy's dressing room,  
Amy had her foot propped up on Matt's lap, as he applied ice to her bruised ankle. Nora sat next to Jeff complimenting his moves in the ring. Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head. He could just see Jeff's head getting bigger by the minute.   
*Chris was right,* Matt thought with a grin, *Nora is good at inflating his ego.* Nora and Jeff sat across from Matt and Amy. Nora rested her head on Jeff's shoulder, and said, "How do you manage to do the Swanton bomb so gracefully?"   
Jeff shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think about it, I just do it. Lot's of practice is the key, I suppose."   
Matt cleared his throat and Jeff looked at him sharply.   
Getting the message, Jeff said, "Nora, do you want to catch a late movie or something?"  
Taking the hint, Nora smiled, "I'd love to."  
Amy struggled to sit up. "Okay, what's going on? I know you're trying to pull something over on me Matthew Hardy."   
"What, I'm not doing anything," Matt said innocently. Amy struggled to get up, but in doing so she put weight on her ankle. She winced in pain. "Lie back," Matt said firmly yet gently. "We need to talk." Suddenly very nervous, she swallowed hard. She nodded her consent and he continued.   
"I know I tend to give you advice a lot." Amy raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I try to tell you what to do a lot," he admitted. "I crossed the line today and I know that. I was bossy. I'm sorry."  
"Okay, I forgive you, but only if I get to add overbearing, pushy, controlling.."  
"Okay, okay, I get the picture!" Matt said.   
Amy's smile fell from her face. "It also hurt me because I felt like I was a little child being scolded by my father. You said it in front of all our friends and you were very cold about it. It was humiliating." As she talked, Matt could see the hurt in her eyes.   
"Yeah, I understand where you're coming from," Matt said slowly, thinking it over. "I never meant to make you feel that way. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm working on the bossy thing," he said sheepishly.   
"For or against," she said with a grin. Matt reached over and wrapped his arm around her neck, putting her in a playful headlock. He stopped though when he felt her shoulders stiffen. "Is something wrong?" She was reluctant to tell him.   
"Well," she said slowly, "when Dean slammed me onto the mat, it hurt my shoulders and now my muscles are stiff and sore."   
"Turn around," Matt said. He gently started to massage her shoulders. "How's that feel?" he asked.   
"Ooh, it feels great." He started to apply more pressure, kneading her stiff muscles as if they were dough. "Ooh, you have the magic touch," she said, leaning into him more. "You missed your calling."  
"Nah," he said, as he breathed in the scent of peaches in her hair, "I like being considered a high flyer instead." He was sorely tempted to kiss her. Risking it, he gently kissed her on the shoulder, hoping she wouldn't really notice. Just then Lisa toddled through the door followed by Michael, Stephanie and Paul. They jumped apart, Matt's arm draped across Amy's shoulder casually.   
"Did we come at a bad time?" Paul grinned mischievously.  



	8. Shake, Rattle, and Roll

All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF.  
  
If you would like to use my story, please ask me first.  
  
Chapter 8: Shake, Rattle, and Roll  
  
"Ever heard of knocking," Matt said sarcastically.  
Amy hit him lightly on the arm.   
"I'm so glad Michael and Lisa are okay. Thanks for getting them out of the arena."  
Paul shrugged, "No problem."  
Stephanie smiled, "They wanted to come see Unca Jeffy and Unca Matt."  
Amy noticed something sparkling on Stephanie's hand.   
"Stephanie, oh my!"... Incredulously, Amy asked, "Is that an engagement ring?"  
"Mm. Hmm," Stephanie nodded, her eyes shining brightly.   
"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" Both girls squealed and hugged each other tightly. The guys just rolled their eyes.  
"Women," Michael muttered.   
"You said it munchkin," Paul said, looking down at Michael.  
"So that's where Michael got that from," Stephanie said, glaring at Paul. With her hands on her hips, "Michael's been saying that phrase all day!" Stephanie emphasized. Paul almost seemed to shrink under her steely gaze.  
"Busted," Matt whispered to Paul.  
"Saved by Vince McMahon,'' Paul deadpanned, "that's a new twist."  
"For now," Stephanie said with a sly grin as the headed towards the ring.   
Changing the subject, Matt clapped Paul on the shoulder, "Well, congratulations, 2 years, it took you long enough!" Matt said with a grin. When they reached the ring, Matt scanned the crowd. He wasn't surprised to see that Jeff and Nora weren't there. *They probably really did go out to see a late movie.* As Matt and Amy sat down, Vince looked sharply at Amy, "What happened to your ankle? Did you see a doctor yet?" She wanted to say, *Well, duh, didn't you see the match, Kurt tried to break it.* Instead, Amy said the first words that came to mind, "Matt iced my ankle, so it feels much better now," Amy reassured Vince. All eyes turned to Amy. She blushed furiously, wishing she could disappear into the floor. From the corner of her eye, she could see Matt smiling warmly at her. Feeling more at ease, Amy through Matt a grateful look.   
"Okay, everyone, in light of what happened yesterday, I'm giving you all 3 days off, in addition to your normal days 2 days off a week. Everyone nodded and cheered. "Thanks everyone, see ya in a couple of days." They all headed back to the locker room. Jess and I are going to see if we can rent a cabin in the mountains," Chris said to Matt, Jeff and Amy as he pulled his gym bag from the locker. "See you guys in a couple of days."   
Amy, Matt and Jeff took a deep breath, "Log cabins!" They grinned at each other.   
Grinning, Jeff said, "Great minds think alike."   
"That was a quick flick," Matt commented.   
"Nah, we didn't go to the movies. Nora and I just went for a walk."   
Amy quirked an eyebrow, "A ha! I thought you were trying to clear everyone out of the room. Sneaky!" Amy's smile gave her away, though. They all laughed. "What I think I'm going to do is rent a car, head up to Missoula, a quiet, quaint little town a couple hours drive away. Relax, take in the sights, do some horseback riding. What about you guys?"  
"Fishing!" Jeff and Matt said at the same time.   
"I didn't know you guys liked to fish," she said, intrigued.   
"We used to go fishing with Dad when we were younger," Jeff explained.   
"I have an idea," Amy said brightly, "If your headed in the same direction I am, we could drive up together." Just then Stephanie and Paul walked into the locker room. Amy frowned as she noticed Stephanie holding a pale-looking Lisa. "What's wrong?" Amy asked in concern, taking a feverish Lisa from Stephanie.   
"My tummy hurts," Lisa moaned.   
"I think it's all the ice cream she had," Michael said matter-of-factly. Michael covered his hand as if he had forgotten something. "Oops."   
"Oops is right," Paul muttered under his breath. Matt and Jeff started snickering until Amy stopped them with an icy glare. Just then Jay and Adam walked by.   
"Dude, you guys are so whipped," Jay said. Adam imitated the whooshing sound of a whip and they both walked off, laughing.   
Amy rolled her eyes and chose to ignore Jay and Adam's comments.  
"How many helpings did she have?" Amy questioned Paul.   
"Three," he said guiltily.   
"Three! Uncle Wes only let's her have one!"  
"That's what Michael told me, but she kept looking at me with her big blue eyes and I knew that she really, really, wanted three," Paul continued.   
"Okay, okay, I get it," Amy said with a sigh. "Little one, if this is what you do when you're two, I don't envy your parents when you reach dating age. Thanks for watching Michael and Lisa for me guys," Amy said to Stephanie and Paul. What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Amy asked.   
"We're going shopping to get some ideas on what we'd like for the wedding," Paul answered. "We'll see you guys in a few days, have fun."   
"Come on Michael," Amy said reaching for his hand. "Let me know what you guys think of my idea. I'll probably be in my room most of the night, to make sure Lisa is feeling okay. See ya later."   
"So, did you guys talk things out?" Jeff asked Matt eagerly.   
"Well, we talked about the fight, and that's all water under the bridge now," Matt said with a sigh of relief.   
"What! You didn't tell her that you love her! How long do you plan on waiting, till she's old and gray!" Jeff said in exasperation. "Hold on a second, there's more to the story," Matt said irritably.   
Grinning, Jeff said, "I'm listening."  
"Amy kissed me earlier this evening, before the match."  
"Well, did you kiss her back?" Jeff asked eagerly.  
"No, not at that moment." Jeff groaned.   
Annoyed, Matt said, "Jeff, be quiet and let me finish, would ya?" Jeff nodded and they sat down on a bench outside the auditorium. "I kissed her later on though," Matt said, grinning.   
"Really! When?" Jeff asked, his interest piqued.   
"Well, after I iced her ankle and massaged her shoulders."  
"Whoa, your scoring some major brownie points here bro. I'm proud of you," he said, clapping him on the back.  
"Well, I guess so," Matt said thoughtfully. "Anyway, I kissed her on the shoulder."  
"Awesome! What'd she do?" Jeff asked in suspense.   
Matt shrugged, "Nothing."  
"Well, why not? Amy had to have known you were kissing her?" Jeff asked, perplexed.   
"Probably not," Matt confessed, "it was only a light kiss on the shoulder."   
"Ohh," Jeff groaned, putting his face in his hands. "Look big brother, you should have just grabbed the bull by the horns and kissed her. At least, by now, you would know where you stand with her. I mean, there are really only 2 options: she'd either slap you or kiss you."  
"I'd prefer the latter," Matt commented dryly. "Besides," Matt said suspiciously, "it sounds like you have experience in that department."  
Jeff's face turned as red as a beet. "I'd rather not go there," Jeff said. Jeff sighed. "Okay, I'll tell ya." Jeff said it as if Matt were trying to pry it out of him. I was 13 and had this huge crush on a girl, so one day I decided to bite the bullet and"...  
"Bite the bullet," Matt said looking at him, "you make it sound as if you're going to the dentist or something."   
Annoyed, Jeff shot back, "Hey, who's telling this story!"  
"Alright, alright," Matt said, amused at his brother's defensiveness.   
"Anyway, as I was saying, I kissed her then she slapped me. "The icing on the cake," Jeff said sarcastically, "was when her boyfriend punched me."  
Matt doubled over in laughter.   
"Hey! It's not funny. Remember that nice shiner I came home from school with that day?" Jeff demanded.   
Matt wiped his eyes. "Oh, yeah," Matt said thoughtfully. "You said you had hurt yourself playing baseball. Remind me not to ask you for advice on my love-life," Matt said with a chuckle as they got up off the bench. They walked towards the hotel, which was just down the street, when they felt a slight tremor beneath their feet. Matt and Jeff stopped in their tracks. They could hear the ground shifting beneath them.   
What did this thing do, follow us from Idaho!" Jeff said in frustration.   
"It looks that way," Matt said grimly.  
At 8:00 o'clock Matt knocked on Amy's door, adjoining her to He and Jeff's room. *Oh, great, *Amy thought, as she rubbed her red eyes, they're going to know something's wrong."  
Putting on a bright smile, Amy opened the door. "Hey Matt," she said. Closing the door behind him, she asked, "What's up?" He gave her a perplexed look. "Don't you remember, about tomorrow?" he questioned. He scrutinized Amy closely. For the first time he noticed her red, puffy eyes and tear-stained face. "Amy, what's the matter?" Matt asked gently. Urgently, Matt asked, "Is Lisa okay?" Amy nodded biting her lip.  
"Go on," Amy said, "you were talking about tomorrow," she finished. *She's dodging the question,* Matt thought with a frown.   
"Jeff and I had a brainstorm, and we thought it would be a great idea if we took Michael"... he trailed off, and looked at Amy sharply. She pushed her hair back from her face and took a deep breath. "Alright, what gives? Amy, talk to me!" Matt pleaded. "Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the sofa. She turned away from Matt, her back facing him.   
"It's Aunt Carrie." Amy felt a single tear slide down her cheek. "She went into cardiac arrest."   
"Oh, Amy no," Matt said sorrowfully, sliding his arms around her waist. She turned in his arms, broke down and cried. Amy buried her head in his chest, and murmured, "The doctors don't expect her to make it." A strangled sob escaped her throat. Matt tightened his hold on Amy and gently rocked her back and forth.   
"She's going to make it Amy and so will you," he said with conviction. "You're not alone," Matt said softly, placing a kiss against her temple. Amy reluctantly pulled away from Matt. She brushed at his now soggy, brown, wool sweater.   
"Sorry I got your shirt all wet," she said ruefully.  
"Oh, don't worry about it. It needed to be cleaned anyway," he said with a grin.  
She scrunched up her face. "Eww, oh you!" she said. Smiling, she lightly bumped her shoulder against his. *I would do anything just to see her smile,* he thought to himself. He got up and turned on Amy's portable radio. Surprisingly, Tim McGraw's song, "Just to See You Smile" filtered through the small speaker. *Well, what do you know, perfect timing,* he thought to himself.   
"Turn up the music, I love this song," Amy said, jumping up off the sofa.   
"Care to do the two-step with me?" he said, bowing.   
She shook her head. "Nah, I don't do line dancing," she replied, attempting to stifle a grin.   
"I don't do flirting," he said seriously, looking directly into her eyes. Her heart jumped, *He's being straight forward with me!* she thought. Amy's heart pounding, she decided to grab the bull by the horns.   
Grinning wickedly, she shot back, "I am very good at dancing the Tango." They spent the next few hours dancing, making reservations and talking about their plans for tomorrow.  
  
The next morning:  
Feeling a bit better and a little more hopeful, Amy sat in the passenger seat, opposite Chris as he drove to the car rental place.   
"Thanks, Chris, I really appreciate this," Amy said gratefully.  
"No, problem," he said with a smile. "Jess and I don't leave until 8:00 a.m. anyway."   
The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon as they walked out of the car rental center. "They gave you a sharp, little SUV," Chris said approvingly.   
"That's no surprise coming from a guy who owns a Rodeo and his wife who owns a Sportage," Amy said with a laugh. Suddenly, Chris and Amy were thrown to the ground as his car exploded into a ball of white, hot flame! Amy slowly picked herself up off the ground.  
"Chris!" she yelled over the roar of the fire. She had been pretty close but the explosion had thrown her back. She prayed the same thing had happened to Chris. Finally, through the smoke, she spotted a dark form lying on the ground. She grabbed Chris under the arms and started to pull him away from the wreckage. Stopping every few seconds, she muttered, "For once I wish you weighed less than 200 plus pounds." Finally, she managed to pull him free of the fire, smoke and debris. Exhausted, she sank to her knees beside Chris, put an ear against his chest and desperately tried to listen for a heartbeat. It was faint but there. Relieved, she took a deep breath. She studied his face more closely and let out a choked scream. He wasn't breathing!  



	9. Chapter 9: Breath of Life

All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, except for Lisa, Michael, Aunt Carrie and Uncle Wes.  
  
If you would like to use my story, please ask me first.  
  
Chapter 9: Breath of Life  
  
Trying not to panic, Amy thought back to her CPR classes. *Okay, tilt head back, lift chin*... For the next few seconds, she gave Chris mouth-to-mouth. She leaned back, tears springing to her eyes, for fear of losing him, when suddenly he started coughing. Pushing Chris's hair off his forehead, Amy said softly, "Welcome back."   
One of the cashiers had seen the explosion and called the police immediately. Amy was just helping Chris up off the ground, when the police car, sirens blaring, roared into the parking lot. The EMT's got there a few minutes later. They treated Chris and Amy for smoke inhalation. Once the EMT's left, the police questioned Amy and Chris for the next 15 minutes. The police confiscated Chris's SUV and told him they would let him know when more information came up. Chris ran a hand through his smoke-filled hair.   
"I hope my insurance will cover this," Chris said grimly "What a way to start a vacation!" Chris said angrily, as he and Amy got into her dark, red Isuzu Vehicross. As Amy pulled into the parking lot they noticed Jessica, Jeff, Michael, and Lisa. "Standing ovation, huh," Chris cracked. Becoming serious, Chris turned towards Amy, "Amy, thank you. I owe you big time."   
Amy shook her head, "You would have done the same thing for me," she said with a small smile. "You were right," she said with a grin, "this is a sharp car," Amy said to Chris as she closed her car door.   
Jessica charged towards them, "What took you so long, I tried reaching you on the cell"... she cut off abruptly, as she took in Chris's appearance. His pale face under the smudged dirt and grease, not to mention his skinned palms.   
Chris, looking amusedly at Jessica's open mouth, said ruefully, "Well, you won't have to worry about the cell phone for a while honey." Jessica reached out and touched his face gingerly. "What happened? Are you guys alright?" she asked, her eyes darting back and forth between Chris and Amy. Chris wrapped his arms around Jessica in a tight hug.   
"I love you," he whispered into her hair.   
"I love you too," she said softly, as she hugged him back. "What happened though?" she asked in confusion.  
"It's a long story," Chris said, wrapping his arm around her waist.   
Concerned, Matt had a feeling something wasn't right, so he sprinted over to the group.   
"Hey, guys, what's up?" Matt stopped in surprise as he got a good look at Amy.   
"We'll see you guys in a few days and be careful," Chris said, looking at Amy pointedly.  
"Amy, what happened to you?" Matt asked in disbelief. She hadn't even bothered to look at herself since the explosion, so for the first time she glanced down at her clothes: she had a hole in her jeans, her left knee was all bloody and skinned up. She had a hole in her long-sleeved shirt and pale face was all smudged with dirt and grime. Matt noticed some dried blood above her eye. "Are you alright?" he asked her softly.   
"Never been better," she replied dryly.  
"Come on," he said, ignoring her remark, "let's get you cleaned up." Matt eyes narrowed as he noticed Amy limping slightly, favoring her right knee.   
"What happened?" Jeff asked Amy.  
"As soon as I get cleaned up I'll fill ya in, alright?" she said tiredly. Michael and Lisa looked up at Jeff, who was holding their hands.   
"Is Amy going to be okay?" they asked.   
"Yeah, I think so," Jeff said worriedly.   
  
In the locker room  
Matt knelt down in front of Amy and gently started cleaning her scraped knee with hydrogen peroxide and rubbing alcohol. Amy was so lost in thought that she didn't even flinch when she felt the sting of the medicines kick in. Matt glanced up at her worriedly.   
"You going to be okay?"  
"Huh?" she looked at him blankly.   
"Oh, uh, yeah, I'll be fine." Tears blurred her vision as she noticed the broken crystal of her watch. "I'm sorry I snapped at you back there," Amy blurted out. Matt looked up at her in surprise. "I'm just freaked out and exhausted."  
"You want us to postpone the trip for a few hours so you can get some sleep?" Matt suggested.   
"No!" Amy said firmly.   
"You want to talk about it?" Matt asked quietly as he finished bandaging up her knee.   
"Yes," she said softly. Matt tried to hide his surprise as he started to clean the cut above her eye. She continued, "We were leaving the car rental place, when Chris's car exploded into a huge ball of fire," raising her arms above her head to illustrate the magnitude of the explosion. In shock, Matt continued holding the hydrogen peroxide soaked cotton ball to her cut. "Ouch, that stings!" she said pushing his hand away.   
"Sorry," Matt apologized as he put a smaller bandage on her forehead.   
"Wanna kiss it and make it all better," Amy smiled flirtatiously.   
"Love to," Matt said with a grin as he leaned in to kiss her. Just then the locker room door banged open and Trish and Andrew walked in, laughing and giggling. Amy and Matt sighed, slowly pulling away from each other. *All I need is five minutes alone with her and some courage,* Matt thought ruefully.   
*All I need is five minutes alone with him and some gumption," Amy thought in frustration.   
"Are we interrupting you guys? Sorry," Trish apologized. She grabbed Andrew by the arm and pulled him towards the locker room doors.   
"Well," Matt said, "looks like they're becoming fast friends huh?"   
"Looks like it," Amy agreed. Matt looked at his watch, "Well, we'd better be leaving soon." Amy put her hand on Matt's arm.   
"Matt, can we hold off a few minutes, it's, it's important to me that I talk to you about what happened earlier.   
"Sure," Matt replied. He sat down on the bench beside her and squeezed her hand.   
"The police suspect foul play, so they're going to keep Chris posted," Amy finished.   
"Wow," Matt said, his eyes wide, "you're kidding! That is so unreal."  
"Not really," Amy said thoughtfully. "Not when his car was not even a year old and he didn't have any problems at all, let alone oil or gas leaks," Amy said, chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully.   
"And if he did have problems," Matt said, picking up where Amy left off, "Chris would nip it in the bud."  
"Exactly," Amy confirmed.   
"Anything for his baby," Matt said with a grin.   
"Feeling better?" Matt asked, as he helped her up off the locker room bench.  
"A little, well let's hit the road," Amy said with a slight smile. On there way up to Missoula, Matt had the radio cranked when suddenly it started cutting out.   
"What's wrong with the music?" Michael asked. Before anyone could reply the car started shaking violently. Matt carefully guided the car off onto the shoulder of the road.   
"Well, we know the Vehicross does good in natural disasters," Jeff said sarcastically from the back seat. Amy braced her hands against the dashboard for support.   
"What did the stupid thing do, track us here?" she asked in exasperation.  
"More or less," Matt said calmly. He leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, waiting for the tremors to pass. Just as suddenly as they started, they stopped.   
"Everyone okay?" Matt asked.   
"Good to go," Jeff replied. They heard a sniffling sound and all eyes turned to Lisa  
"I don't like the shaking, make it stop," Lisa said, her lower lip trembling. She buried her head in Jeff's shoulder.   
"We can't sweetie, the shaking starts and stops when it wants to," Jeff explained.   
"Why?" Lisa asked, her lips in a pout.  
Matt, Amy, and Jeff looked at each other. To explain the process of earthquakes to a two-year old would be virtually impossible and time consuming at best.   
"Because that's just how an earthquake works honey," Amy replied. Michael's interest now piqued, he asked, "but why does it work that way?" Matt rolled his eyes.  
"Michael, we'll discuss this later," Matt said firmly.   
"But,".. Matt cut him off.  
"Michael, how would you like to go fishing and ride horses?"  
"Oh, boy!" Michael said excitedly.   
"Well, then you need to stop asking questions for right now, so we can go fishing and horse-back riding okay," Matt admonished lightly.   
"Okay," Michael said happily, settling back in his seat.  
"You handled that really well," Amy said impressed. She slipped her hand into his free hand. *Wow, I should discipline the kids more often,* Matt thought to himself.   
"Thanks," he said grinning. He released her hand quickly, as he swerved around a large crack in the road. "Jeff, do you see what I see?" Matt asked.   
"Yeah, I do," he said with a frown. "It looks like that slash in the road goes on for quite a ways too."  
"I just hope a major earthquake doesn't happen"... Matt trailed off.  
"You mean, while we're here," Amy finished for him.  
"Yeah," he said seriously, his jaw muscle tightening as he stared straight ahead.   
Finally, they came to a clearing, and directly in front of them stood five cabins. Matt circled around to find a parking place. Once the car rolled to a stop, Amy was the first one to get out of the car.   
"This is beautiful!" Amy breathed, "it's like looking at a portrait." Beyond the cabins were acres and acres of forest, gently following the slope of mountain.   
"Look at all the pretty colors!" Lisa said, referring to the tree's bright foliage. *Reminds me of Cameron in the fall,* Jeff thought with a smile as he hopped out of the car.   
Amy was exhausted as she flopped down on the canopied bed in the cabin. Lisa and her were in one cabin, while Matt, Jeff and Michael were in the one closest to the lake. A knock sounded on the door. She sighed, taking her sweet time getting off the bed.   
"Matt, Jeff, can't you let me chill for just"... her jaw dropped as she opened the door and saw Trish standing there holding a suitcase.   
  



	10. Survival

All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, except for Lisa, Michael, Aunt Carrie and Uncle Wes.  
  
If you would like to use my story, please ask me first.  
  
"What Can I Do", is by the Corrs and is not mine.  
  
Chapter 10: Survival  
  
"What are you doing here?" Amy asked in disbelief. Amy did her best to hide the annoyance in her voice.   
"I'm not that crazy about the idea of bunking with you either," Trish said, as she flounced past Amy.   
"What!" Amy said. "Oh, no, you're not staying here, I made reservations for this cabin."   
"Yeah, well, so did I," Trish said as she delicately seated herself on the padded window seat.   
"Think about it Amy, 5 cabins!, many tourists. You do the math."   
*Oh, man, this is not fair!* Amy thought, running a hand through her hair. "Look, let's just try to make the best of a bad situation, okay," Trish said sincerely. Amy sighed, surprised at her change in attitude.   
"Okay," Amy said, "Let's shake on it."   
Trish smiled, "Deal!" Little Lisa toddled into the room.   
"Who's this?" Lisa asked, staring at Trish.   
"Aw, she's cute!" Trish gushed, kneeling down to Lisa's level. "Hi sweetie," Trish said, waving at her.   
"Hello," Lisa said shyly, hiding behind Amy's leg.   
"Is she yours?" Trish asked, looking up at Amy.  
"Noo," Amy said with a frown. "Lisa is my cousin."   
"Oh, sorry," Trish said apologetically.   
Feeling a bit bad, Amy replied, "No big deal, don't worry about it."   
Truly curious, Trish asked, "Oh, are you keeping your cousin for the summer or something?"   
"Cousins," Amy corrected. "My Aunt was in a car accident and she is in a coma right now, so I'm keeping Lisa and Michael until she get's better."  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Trish said with a frown. *I feel completely awkward around Amy. I keep sticking my foot in my mouth, and I feel like I'm starting to sound like a broken record,* she thought disdainfully.   
"It's not your fault," Amy said sympathetically. "We just keep hoping and praying she'll come out of it."  
Breaking the heaviness of the conversation, Lisa clapped her hands excitedly and cried out enthusiastically, "I wanna go ride horsey!" Both girls smiled, "Alright," Amy said picking up Lisa. "Let's go see what type of horseys they have," Amy said enthusiastically.   
  
Meanwhile:  
Jeff and Michael let their legs dangle over the docks edge, each holding their fishing rods. Michael put his finger in the water.   
"Brr! It's cold." Michael said, quickly pulling his finger out of the water. Jeff smiled down at him.   
"That's because the water is about sixty degrees, while up here where you and I are, its about fifty."  
"Do you ever get tired of being around Matt?" Michael asked Jeff thoughtfully, looking up at him. Jeff looked at Michael for a second, unsure of how to respond.   
"Yes," he said thoughtfully, but then added quickly, "but I still love him."  
"Oh, I love Lisa too, it's just that sometimes I get tired of hanging around her all the time. Do you know what I mean? I mean, it's always like Michael watch your sister, clean up your sister, be good to your sister. I, I just like it when I'm by myself sometimes, without my sister. Do you ever feel like that with Matt?" Michael asked Jeff.  
"Sometimes, It's nice to have a little quiet time, ya know?"   
"Like right now," Michael said with a contented sigh as he snuggled up against his shoulder.   
"Yes, just like right now," Jeff agreed, wrapping Michael's down jacket around his shoulders.   
"Is Matt coming out soon?" Michael asked, looking up hopefully at Jeff. Jeff laughed heartily and put an arm around the little guy's shoulders.   
Amy, Trish and Lisa headed down a trail that went deep into the woods, with their newly acquired horses. Lisa was sitting in front of Amy on a paint horse, while Trish stayed behind them on her Palomino.   
"Giddyap!" Lisa cried, kicking him in the side as hard as a two year old could.   
Amy laughed, "Lisa, calm down, I'll get Liddie to go fast later okay?"  
"O-tay," Lisa said satisfied.   
"I didn't know you rode horses Trish," Amy said looking back at Trish.   
"When I was younger I would ride them at my Uncle's ranch," she said absent-mindedly.   
"Is something wrong?" Amy asked, concerned.   
"My uncle died last year," Trish said quietly.   
"Oh, I'm sorry," Amy said sympathetically. They rode on in silence for awhile. Each woman lost in their own thoughts. *I can't believe this, Trish is actually nice and what's even weirder is she's pretty cool to hang around,* Amy thought, smiling to herself.   
*Amy's not so bad,* Trish thought, *she's actually nice, once you get past those walls she puts up. She's like a fortress, no wonder Matt and Amy seem to be spinning their wheels. Maybe I can fix that,* Trish thought excitedly.   
"Look, Amy I need to tell you something," Trish started.   
*Oh, no, here it comes,* Amy thought. *She's going to say that she loves Matt and she will have him,* Amy thought angrily, as she fought down a feeling of jealously.   
"Amy, I'm not in love with Matt, I don't think I ever was. I was just trying to stir up trouble, that's all. I'm sorry. Besides, it's easy to tell that your in love with Matt and I think you guys are perfect for each other," she said smiling brightly. "That and I think I'm in love with Andrew," Trish said shyly. Amy's eyes were bugging out of her head. Amy had no idea how to respond, I mean, Trish had done a total about-face.   
"You, you like Andrew?" Amy's voice squeaked out.   
Trish nodded, "Uh huh." Amy thought back to that day when her and Matt were in the locker room. Trish and Andrew were laughing and giggling together and Trish was wearing nicer clothes.   
Almost as if Trish were reading Amy's thoughts, "It's also nice covering up more, it's too cold out here not to," Trish said with a laugh. Amy looked at Trish guiltily. Amy felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had to talk to Matt and tell him how she felt, but figured Lisa wasn't about to settle for going back this early into the ride.   
Feeling more lighthearted, Amy started humming one of her favorite songs.   
"Hey," Trish said suddenly, "That's the Corr's song "What Can I Do."  
"Right, you like them?" Amy asked in surprise.  
"You bet I do! The girls have beautiful voices and harmonize well." No longer embarrassed, Amy started to sing:  
"What can I do to make you love me?"  
"What can I do to make you care?"  
"What can I say to make you feel this?"  
"What can I do to get you there?" Then Trish joined in, but as Amy thought about the lyrics she was singing, she realized the song described her perfectly. Abruptly, she stopped singing as lightning cracked the sky.   
"I think we'd better head back," Amy warned, but was cut off as Trish screamed behind her. Amy looked up just in time to see another bolt of lightning slice through the tree directly in front her. As if taking it's last breath, the wood groaned and began it's earthly descent-straight towards Amy!   
  
Back at the fishing hole:  
The wind was picking up and it had grown considerably colder.   
"I think we had better start heading back," Matt warned.   
Jeff nodded, "Yeah, it's getting pretty nasty out here."   
"Are the girls still out horse back riding?" Matt asked, concerned.   
"Yeah, as far as I know. Knowing Amy, she's probably on her way back now. She has enough sense to know when to come out of the rain."   
Troubled, Matt said, "Yeah, I guess your right," as he reluctantly followed his brother. As they started walking down the pier, it started to tremor violently.  
"Uh, oh," Matt and Jeff said together. "Run!" Jeff picked up Michael and as they raced towards the end of the pier, they could feel the boards splitting apart at the seams. They barely made it to the end of the pier before it collapsed completely.   
"The big one," Matt said knowingly, looking at Jeff.   
"It's happening," Jeff finished for Matt.   
"Alright, the cabins aren't safe enough, maybe there's a cave nearby," Matt said.   
  
Deep in the woods:  
Amy pulled on Liddie's reigns as hard as she could. Liddie backed up a step, only to have the tree come crashing down right in front of her. She reared up in terror. Unprepared, Amy was thrown off the horse, with Lisa falling on top of her. Trish's horse was pawing the ground nervously, when it started shaking violently. Trish could feel the ground start give way beneath her! Terrified, her horse bolted, knocking her off. The wind knocked out of her, Trish knew she had broken her collarbone as she tried to ignore the intense, shooting pain in her upper shoulder. Trish forced herself to get up so she could check on Amy and Lisa. Stunned, Lisa slowly climbed off of Amy.   
"Amy!" Lisa cried frantically, her chubby, little hands framing Amy's cheeks. Trish knelt down and felt Amy's wrist for a pulse, when she noticed the rhythmic rise and fall of Amy's chest.   
"She's going to be okay, Lisa," Trish said soothingly.   
Amy suddenly started thrashing around and mumbled, "Have to go, gotta tell Matt...before it's to late," Amy wailed. She was almost frantic, with beads of sweat forming on her forehead.  
"You're not going anywhere honey, but we'll talk to Matt, I promise," Trish said solemnly. *I just hope that's a promise I can keep,* Trish thought as she struggled to lift a semi-conscious Amy off the shifting, earthen floor.   
Matt finally found an alcove that had been cut into a rock formation, kind of like a ledge cut into a mountain.   
"We should be safe here," Matt said. Jeff put his hands on his knees and leaned forward some.   
"Unless we have a rock slide," Jeff said, eyeing the entrance carefully. Matt, Jeff, and Michael waited out the earthquake until finally the violent quaking stopped. Matt looked down at his watch.   
"Okay, Amy and Lisa haven't shown up yet. I'm going to go looking for them," Matt said firmly.   
"We're coming with you," Jeff said. Matt shook his head.   
"No, in case anything happens, you two should be safe here."  
Jeff opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. Perhaps Matt was right, besides, chances are Matt would think of a better reason for them to stay, rather than Jeff thinking of a better reason for them to go.   
"Alright, but be careful. Remember, this is the type of stuff I would normally do, so don't forget to think like me!" Jeff said with a grin.   
"Thinking like you could get me killed," Matt said jokingly. Jeff hugged Matt tightly. When he pulled away, Jeff could see the surprise written all over Matt's face.   
"You know I'll be careful Jeff," Matt said seriously.   
"Unca Matty don't go!" Michael cried, hugging Matt tightly around the waist.   
"I'll be back Michael," Matt said gently. "I promise."   
As Jeff watched Matt leave the alcove he prayed that Matt, Amy and Lisa would come back to them safe and sound.   
*I sure hope I looked more confident back there than I felt,* Matt thought somberly as he started his trek through the woods. Lisa was "helping," to support Amy by holding her hand, while Trish was on the other side, her arm around Amy's waist. Slowly, Trish made her way to an open field filled with blades of wheat blowing in the wind. Just as Trish sat down to take a break, Amy moaned, "Ooh, my head, it feels like someone hit me over the head with a frying pan."   
"Amy!" Lisa said, hugging her tightly around the neck, "you're awake!"  
"It's good to be back," Amy said softly.   
"You had us worried there for a while," Trish said with a smile.   
"Well, let's get going," Amy said pushing herself up slowly, "We have friends to find!"  
Matt was making his way back to the alcove when he heard a whirring noise in the distance. He looked up only to see a Huey heading towards them.   
"Hey!" Matt yelled, waving his arms frantically. "Jeff, Michael, we have help! Come on!" Jeff and Michael raced out of the cave towards Matt.  
"Matt, what's happening? I thought I heard a helicopter"...  
"That's because you did. Look!" Matt said pointing upwards. "It's heading straight for us. They can help us find the others!" Matt said excitedly.   
"Michael!" a voice screamed in the distance.   
"Lisa?" Michael said, desperately searching for her face to match her voice.   
"Lisa, do you see them?" Amy asked barely able to contain her excitement.  
"Uh, huh, over there," Lisa pointed. Amy followed her finger and spotted Matt and Jeff.   
"Matt!" Amy screamed, while Lisa took off in a dead run straight for Michael.   
"Amy?" Matt asked uncertainly, squinting against the sunlight.  
Ignoring the pain in her ankle, Amy ran towards Matt as fast as her feet would carry her. She practically threw herself into Matt's arms, and wrapped her arms tightly around Matt's neck.   
"I love you," she breathed into his ear. Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. *She loves me!* he thought happily. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, only to have Amy pull away from him.  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked frantically. She examined his face critically. She noticed some dried blood on the side of his head. "You're hurt," she said softly, her fingertips gently touching his temple.  
Pulling her to him, Matt stroked her hair, "Shh, I'm okay, it's alright. I didn't even notice the cut," he reassured her. They broke apart as a huge gust of wind rushed upon them. They looked up in time to see the helicopter pilot motion for them to hurry up and get in.   
"I guess that's our cue," Matt said with a grin, his fingers entwined through Amy's as they got into the helicopter.  



	11. All is Calm

All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, except for Lisa, Michael, Aunt Carrie and Uncle Wes.  
  
If you would like to use my story, please ask me first.  
  
Crazy for this Girl is by Evan and Jaron and is not mine.  
  
Chapter 11: All is Calm  
  
For the next four days the wrestlers spent their time at the hotel, resting from their vacation. Catching up on sleep, healing physically, and eating plenty of food. The day of the house show, Vince held a meeting in the Billings, Montana auditorium.  
"As you can all attest to, your time off ended up in disaster. I feel bad about that, but I am relieved that everyone walked away with minor bruises."   
"Define minor," Andrew said testily to Chris Benoit, as he lightly draped his arm around Trish's good shoulder.   
"It'll heal," Trish said, attempting to make her voice light.   
"Not fast enough," Andrew said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
"Hey, hon, how are you feeling?" Jeff asked. Concerned, he grabbed a chair for Nora and helped her sit down.   
"Not too bad, I just took one of my pain pills."  
"What happened to you?" Chris Benoit asked.  
"I went to visit some of my cousins who live in the area, and the earthquake struck there too. I cracked 2 of my ribs."   
"I remember hearing about it, but where I was, I only felt the tail end of the earthquake. I heard about you guys though, Jeff. You and Matt were right in the thick of it."  
"Yeah, we were, along with Amy, Michael, Lisa and Trish," Jeff said ruefully.   
"Well, I'm just glad we are all okay," Nora said positively, squeezing Jeff's hand. Smiling at her, Jeff gently squeezed back.  
"Everyone, may I have your attention for a few more minutes, I have one very special announcement to make: Stephanie is getting married! Paul would you come up here a second." The audience of wrestlers clapped and whistled.   
Paul reluctantly made his way to the front, his face red.   
"I asked Stephanie to marry me and she said yes." His face broke out in a wide grin as he finished the sentence.   
"Way to go Paul, no storylines this time eh?" Andrew shouted, a wicked grin on his face.   
Jeff leaned across Nora and looked at Matt, "An important detail you failed to tell me big brother," Jeff said looking at him pointedly.   
"Sleep was more important to me at the time," Matt shot back.  
Changing the subject, Jeff asked, "Where is Amy?"  
Matt's face darkened, "The doctor's checking on her ankle right now. Amy's hoping that she'll be able to wrestle with us tonight. Listen Jeff, can I talk to you for a second."   
"Sure, what's up?" Jeff asked concerned, as they walked away from the disbanding crowd of wrestlers.   
"Amy told me she loved me," Matt said in an excited whisper.  
"When, today?" Jeff asked, excitement in his voice.   
"No, when we were in the wheat field, right before we got in the helicopter."  
"Please tell me you talked to her by now?" Jeff pleaded. Jeff rolled his eyes, "Obviously not, judging by the look on your face," Jeff said dryly. "When are you going to talk to her?" Jeff pressed.   
"Amy told me earlier this morning, that she'd be taking it easy today, trying to stay off her ankle, so the doctor will give her a clean bill of health," Matt said   
"That sounds like Amy, always willing to go the extra mile," Jeff said with a grin.  
"I'm going to talk to her before the match tonight, because I have some errands to run."  
As Jeff watched Matt walk away, Jeff grinned mischievously. Rubbing his hands together gleefully, he said "Time to set this baby in motion."  
  
6:00 o'clock, twenty minutes before the Hardys match:  
Matt knocked on Amy's dressing room door.   
"Hey," Amy said smiling as she opened up the door.  
"Hi," Matt said nervously. "These are for you," he said as he handed her a bouquet of red roses.   
Amy breathed in their scent, "Their beautiful! Thank you," she said softly. Matt noticed her limping slightly as she went to put the flowers in water.   
"What did the doctor say about your ankle?" Matt asked.   
She came back from the bathroom holding the flowers in a water filled vase.   
"Oh, he said I can accompany you guys to the ring, but I can't wrestle. I don't mind too much though, as long as I can be out there with you guys, that's what matters the most to me," she said with a bright smile.  
"Amy, I need to talk to you, about Trish," Matt started to say. Amy's face fell.   
"Look, I may have bonded with Trish some during our vacation but"... Matt's jaw dropped open. "What! Don't look at me like that Matt! She's nice okay," Amy said, lowering her voice.  
"But," she warned, shaking her finger at Matt, "if she so much as touches her lips to yours, I'm gonna rip em"...  
"Amy, I'm not in love with Trish, I'm in love with you," he said gently.   
Up in the electrician's booth Nora and Jeff watched the scene between Matt and Amy unfolding.   
"Okay, now!" Jeff said to Nora.  
"You know, Matt's going to kill you when he finds out," Nora said as she flipped the switch.   
"You mean if he finds out," Jeff said with a mischievous grin.   
  
Amy's dressing room:  
Amy nearly dropped the vase she was holding.   
"You mean that kiss with Trish wasn't"... she trailed off.  
"She kissed me, and unfortunately you didn't stick around for the ending. I broke off the kiss."   
Meanwhile, the fans had piled into the stadium and were surprised when the Titantron screen came on.   
Amy put down the vase and grabbed the lapels of his denim jacket.   
"Tell me again," Amy demanded.  
"Tell you what," Matt said with a grin.  
"Tell me that you love me."  
"I love you," he said tenderly, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
The audience cheered and clapped.   
"They love it," Vince said with a grin.   
"I knew they would," Jeff said knowingly.   
"You know Jeff, Matt won't let you live to see the light of day if he finds out," Vince commented.  
"Why does everyone keep telling me that!" Jeff said in exasperation.   
"He may want to kill me now, but he'll let me live later," he said with a smug look on his face.   
Nora and Vince looked at him and said, "What?" Jeff wasn't paying attention to the strange looks they gave him though, because he was busy flipping another switch.   
"The icing on the cake," he said turning back to Vince and Nora.   
  
Jeff grabbed the microphone, and said, "Everyone, please view the Titantron."  
"I'm tired of talking, how about something a little more constructive," Amy said mischievously, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"Oh, really," Matt smiled as he brushed his lips against hers.  
"Now, that's more like"... Matt pulled her closer still, cutting her off as he deepened the kiss.   
Jeff grabbed the mic once again and said, "And now everyone, for your listening pleasure." He flipped yet another switch and popped in a CD. "Okay folks, let's start spinnin those tunes. "Crazy for This Girl" blasted out of the auditorium speakers," The Titantron shut off suddenly and the audience went "Aww," for a second then cheered at the romantic spectacle they had just witnessed.  
Amy broke away from Matt, "Wow, I wonder what has the audience so wound up, the match hasn't even started yet. Reluctantly, Matt released Amy.   
"Shoot, I need to go get ready for the match." Matt stopped in his tracks, "Did you hear Jeff's voice out there earlier?" Matt asked, his eyes narrowing.   
"Now that you mention it, that did sound like Jeff, plus he knows how we both like the song "Crazy for This Girl."  
"I'm interested in seeing the fan's reaction to us tonight," Matt said suspiciously.   
The last fan had just left the auditorium, and after signing the last autograph, Steve Austin made his way to the locker room. When he opened the door he was surprised to find several of the guys talking and laughing.   
"Did you get a load of the audience, they ate it up man," Tazz was saying to Michael Cole.   
"Well, I'll tell ya, they did a very convincing job," Michael stated.   
"Who are you talking about?" Austin asked, putting a towel around his shoulders.   
"Amy and Matt. Didn't you hear about the kiss?" Michael asked him.   
"They kissed! It's about freaking time!"   
"What are you talking about? They were just acting, to get the crowd hyped up," Michael said confused.   
"Believe me, it was real," Austin stated firmly. He walked out of the locker room in search of his wife, Debra. He passed the Hardy's dressing room and heard several voices talking, including Debra's.   
"Hey hon," Steve said, "I was wondering where you were."  
"I've been here for the past 15 minutes or so. Did you hear about what happened."   
"If you mean the kiss, yeah," Steve said.   
"Now I wonder how he found out about that," Matt said, looking pointedly at Jeff. Jeff looked towards the ceiling, twiddled his thumbs, pretending to be preoccupied.   
"Actually, I found out from Michael and Tazz," Steve said.  
"Yeah, who found out from the audience, because they watched the Titantron, thanks to my dear brother turning the camera on in Amy's dressing room," he said dryly.   
Austin's eyes widened, "I didn't know you had it in ya son!" he said clapping a hand on Jeff's shoulder. Debra gave him the evil eye, keeping Steve from saying anything further.   
"Well, look at the two lovebirds," Paul said, his arm around Stephanie's waist as they walked in.   
"Oh, don't bother to knock," Matt said sarcastically.  
"Don't mind if I don't," Paul said with wry grin.   
Amy tucked her stocking-clad feet up under her and snuggled up against Matt. He wrapped both arms around her, pulling her close.   
"Tired, babe?" Matt asked, kissing the top of her head. Amy nodded.   
"I don't want to leave yet though, you can take me to the hotel in little while."  
Chris, Jessica, Brian Christopher, Andrew, Trish, Nora, Al Snow, Shane, and Chris Benoit all walked in.   
"Doesn't anyone knock!" Matt said in exasperation.  
"After tonight's performance, I don't see why it matters," Chris Irvine said with a sly grin.   
"How did you and Amy figure out what happened anyway?" Jeff asked, curious.   
"We suspected something to begin with, but when most of the male fans gave me murderous looks and the rest patted me on the back saying "Way to go," I kind of knew something was up."  
"Yeah," Amy said, "and when most of the girls gave me dirty looks and the remaining ones either congratulated me for 'finally snagging him' or bawled their eyes out saying the scene was "Soo romantic!" Amy imitated, putting a hand to her heart. She looked at Matt out of the corner of her eye and smiled softly.   
"So you finally snagged me huh," Matt said with a grin.   
"Oh, you!" she said punching him lightly in the arm.   
"Look at it this way, Matt, you'll have an interesting story to tell your kids: about how Unca Jeffy played an unusual prank on his 'dear brother,'" Jeff said, leaning back and putting an arm around Nora's shoulders. Matt and Amy looked down at the sleeping forms of Michael and Lisa fondly.   
"True," Matt and Amy said at the same time. All eyes focused on them. Matt and Amy looked at each other and blushed a deep red.   



	12. Epilogue: Whiter Shade of Pale

All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, except for Lisa, Michael, Aunt Carrie and Uncle Wes.  
  
If you would like to use my story, please ask me first.  
  
Epilogue: Whiter Shade of Pale  
  
2 months later:  
Jeff and Steve Blackman were circling each other in the ring, sparring for their match that night. Amy came rushing down the ramp towards them. Jeff stopped blocking Steve's mock shots.   
"Amy, is something wrong?" he asked in concern.   
"It's Aunt Carrie, she is doing great, ever since she came out of the coma last month, she has been working really hard to get her leg back in shape. She's almost up to full strength. She can hold Lisa with no problem now," Amy said beaming.  
Jeff smiled, "We knew she would make it. You told her "Hi" for me right?"   
"Of course," Amy said, tossing her hair behind her shoulder.   
Amy turned to go back to the locker rooms, when she saw Chris and Nora walking towards her, frowns creasing their foreheads.  
"Nora, what's wrong?" Jeff said jumping out of the ring.   
"Chris you'd better tell your news first," Nora suggested gravely.  
"Hey, guys what's up?" Matt asked casually as he came down the ramp with Jessica.   
*Shoot I don't want Jessica to hear this. I know Jessica will do what she wants though, and if she knows it's important she'll be bound and determined to stay. * Chris let out a sigh.   
"Well remember when the police said they would keep me posted if they thought the SUV's explosion was more than an accident?"  
Amy had this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
"Yeah, I remember, how could I forget," Amy laughed harshly. Matt reached over and squeezed her hand. She squeezed his hand back, bracing herself for the news.   
Suddenly Steve Blackman blurted out, "They blew up your SUV! Your baby?"  
They all looked at Steve in shock. Usually he was quiet and reserved.   
"Uh, yeah, but I'll buy another baby for myself, once the genuine article is born," Chris said, a small smile quirking up the corners of his mouth as he tenderly rubbed his wife's slightly expanded stomach. "Anyway," Chris continued, "the police called yesterday and told me someone had tampered with my fuel system and slashed the gas tank, which is why it exploded."   
"What!" Jessica said, her mouth dropping open. Chris noticed how pale she looked. Chris quickly dragged a chair over and gently pushed her down in it.   
"But why would someone try to kill you?" Jessica questioned, still in shock.   
"I'm not sure," Chris said with a shrug, "It could be a crazed fan, the list goes on," Chris finished lamely, making eye contact with Nora.   
Jeff noticed this and said, "Okay, there is something your not telling us, what is it?" Jeff demanded.  
"Monica, our half-sister, escaped from prison 2 weeks ago," Nora said quietly.   



End file.
